Why Do We Make It So Hard
by shelbi.breanne.1010
Summary: Riley Garwin and her best friends, Carrie Danvers, Peyton Parry, and Tabitha Simms, are moving back to Ispwich. They left to go to an exclusive school, and on a whim deceided to come back. The Sons' are glad to. But what happens when they fall for them?
1. Rash Decisions

Chapter 1

"We're going back to Ispwich, we're going back to Ispwich!!" I shouted through the hallway of our four bedroom apartment.  
My name is Riley Garwin, I share an apartment with Carrie Danvers, Peyton Parry, and Tabitha Simms.

"I know, I'm soo excited," said Carrie, "the guys don't know though right?"

"No, we told our parents to keep it a secret." said Tabitha coming up behind me in the hallway, not making a single noise.

"Holy shit Tabby! Do you even make noise when you walk?" I I screamed.

"Yeah, you just don't pay att-" she couldn't finsh because a big crash came from Peyton's room. We ran to her door, but by the time we got there she was already coming out of it.

"Did I hear someone yelling about Ispwich?" she asked.

"Well, of course you did, we are all totally excited to be going back." I said.

So here's the deal, we moved to California right before our freshman year, at that time we were staying in the school dorms, we didn't get this lucious apartment until last year.

We decieded that we wanted to go back to Ispwich for our senior year.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------flashback

"I wonder what their doing in Ispwich right now?" said Peyton as we were sitting on our balcony.

"Yeah, I kinda want to go back." said Tabby before sipping her coffee.

"Well, why don't we go back," said Carrie, always the voice of reason, "I mean we have things pretty much wrapped up here, we have college taken care of, let's go."

"Let's call then." I said with the biggest grin on my face.

So we called the parental units and after an hour long discussion, we convinced them to let us come back and go to Spenser.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was in my room packing, we were leaving in one day and I only had half my closet packed.

Carrie came into my room five minutes later.

"Are you done packing already?" I asked

"Yeah, I Used, duh, it took like 5.5 seconds." she said

"You know what, I didn't even think about using."

"That is totally unlike you."

"Haha, shut up." My eyes turned black and in the next ten seconds I was all packed.

We then went to see what Tabby and Peyton were up to.

They were both done packing too, they must have Used.

"So, you guys are already packed to?" I asked.

"Yeah, it kicks ass to have the Power." said Peyton.

"I know, now we can just chill until tomorrow night when we get on the plane back home." I said.

"Not exactly," said Carrie, "we need to fax our transcripts, deceide wether we are staying at the dorms or the manors, and we need our schedules faxed here, so we know what to expect."

"That's not that much, let's do it now." Tabby said.

"Okay, first order of buisness, housing situation." I said.

"Well I want to stay at the manor." said Carrie.

"So are we all staying at our manor's, because I don't really want to." Peyton asked.

"I don't want to stay at the manor either." Tabby said.

"I think I want to stay at our manor." I saiddd.

"Well, me and Peyton can share a dorm, and Carrie and Riley can stay at their manors." said Tabby.

"Yeah, but how can they stay at their manors, without the guys seeing them?" asked Peyton

"We can stay at a hotel the first night, so nobody sees us." I said.

"That works, let's fax the school now." said Carrie.

So Tabby got everything together and faxed the school, the got back to us almost immediatly, we had our schedules and they would give us our books, and Tabby and Peyton's room keys on Wednesday.

"Okay, third and last final order of buisness, how are we going to surprise the guys?" I asked.

"I don't know, we haven't seen them since Christmas, and it is now August, so who knows what's going on." said Carrie.

"Okay well then, let's get one of the guys to get them all to meet at the front of the school, and then we can walk up and be all like SURPRISE!!!!!!!" said Peyton.

"Yeah that would be cool but then we would have to tell one of the guys, and I don't want to do that, maybe we can call them and be like hey go to the front of the school for a second please, and then we keep them on the phone until we get close enough then we be all like SURPRISE!!!!!!!" said Tabby.

"That would so work." I said.

"Well, now that we got that figured out, let's go eat." she said.

By the time we had all that done it was 3:30 p.m, well we didn't get up until 11:00 a.m, so it wasn't that bad. We decieded since we skipped lunch and breakfast we would go get something to eat. We went to the little diner down the street.

It wasn't that crowded, which it nearly is, so we sat down at our favorite table outside on the patio and waited for the waitress to come take our order.

I ordered a cheesburger and french fries with a coke, and so did everybody else. We ate our food then went to the beach and waked in the sand. It was our last time to do so, so we did.

We got back to the apartment at about 5:00 p.m. We went to see a movie, then we went to sleep.


	2. Dreamy Sigh Caleb Danvers

Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning to a big crash. Well sounds like Peyton's up, she is soo clumsy.

I got up and walked to the kitchen for my morning cup of coffee. I looked on the coffee maker for the time and it was 9:00 a.m, our plane left at 2 p.m. So we needed to leave the apartment at about 11:00 so we could get to the airport, that was 45 minutes away.

With this in mind, I deceided to see if anybody else was awake. While I was walking through the living room, I looked out on to the balcony, and there sat Tabby and Carrie.

I walked out and sat down in my chair, "G' morning?" I said.

Okay, so I have another idea for surprising the boys," said Tabby.

"Let's here it." I said.

"Well, since the Provost knows were coming, he can get the guys to come to the office and we can surprise them there, or we can just walk into class, don't they all have the same 1st period together?." she said.

"Yeah, I like walking into class, because remember we asked if we could have 1st period with them, since thay all had it together." said Carrie.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Peyton said as she came out to the balcony with a slam of the sliding glass door.

"Nothing much, just coming up with new ideas for surprising the guys." said Carrie.

"Yeah, Tabby had a good idea, we just walk into class on Wednesday and be like, "hey what up", and be all like SURPRISE!!" I said.

"That sounds cool." said Peyton.

"Yeah let's do that." said Carrie

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 10:55, the movers had already came and got the rest of our stuff, it would arrive by 5 and be set up by the time we got there. We were getting ready to leave, we had all our luggage piled into our Chevy Suburban, and we were getting in. If we stopped and got something to eat, we would be at LAX at about 12, our flight was at 2 so that gave us plenty of time. It was a 6 hour flight, so we would arrive at around 8 in Boston, then we had to drive to Ispwich, a limo would be waiting for us there, courtesy of the Danvers.

We stopped at a McDonald's on the way and got lunch. We got to the airport around 12:15, we went through security and by the time we came out and got near our gate it was already 1:30, we would be boarding in 5 minutes. So we went and sat down by the gate and waited, I liked the LAX, you got to see all kinds of people, I liked making fun of some of them, and some of the guys are hot. When they called our flight to be boarded we got up and went, we had 1st class tickets, so we got on the plane and made ourselves comfortable for the six hour flight.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I guess I fell asleep sometime between the third and fourth hour because the next thing I knew, I was being shooken awake by Carrie telling me to put on my seatbelt. And sure enough, when I looked out the window, it was dark and I could barely see Massacusetts. The plane landed and we got off, then we went to luggage claim. I absolutely hate luggage claim, I was really impatient and I didn't like to wait for my bag to come around. It took ten minutes for us to get all our bags. Then we went to search for our limo driver, he would be holding a sign that said Daughters of Ispwich, I know cheesy right. It took us five minutes to find our driver and get everything and everybody in the limo. It was about an hour drive from Boston to Ispwich, luckily the limo had a mini fridge filled with water and fresh fruit.

I got some strawberries and grabbed a bottle of water and made myself comfortable.

"So, did anyone else fall asleep on the plane?" I asked.

"Yeah, I did too," said Carrie, "I just woke up when the pilot came on and said we would be landing and to buckle our seatbelts."

"Okay, as long as it wasn't only me." I said.

"What's the plan for tomorrow?" asked Peyton around a bite of orange.

"We are gonna leave the apartment, go to school, walk into home room and surprise the guys," said Tabby, "just walk in and sit down by them and be like hey, whats up, not like we haven't seen them in, what, since Christmas and its now August, um 8 months, just act like you saw them yesterday." she finished.

"Okay, I think I can remember that." said Peyon with a mouthful of blueberry.

"Well, you will have us with you as a reminder too." I said and then took a big gulp of water.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We got to our hotel room at about 9:20 p.m. We went inside and looked around, all our stuff was set up and ready for us. I walked into the kitchen and looked at the table. There was a note sitting there.

_Dear Girls, _

_We are so glad your back. We got everything set for you, so don't worry._

_We haven't told the boys you are coming back, it will be a pleasent surprise._

_Evelyn would like to have everybody over for dinner tomorrow night. Please come. And make sure to dress appropriatly._

_We love you and wish you luck on your surprise._

_Sincerely, your parents._

Awww, what a sweet note. So dinner tomorrow night at the Danver's Manor, ohh so much fun.

There was two twin beds, and a pull out couch.

"I call a bed." I yelled and jumped on the bed near the window.

"I call the other bed." yelled Carrie while she jumped on it.

"I guess that leaves us on the pull out couch." said Peyton to Tabby.

"Yeah, well I'm about to fall over right now, so I'm changing and then going to bed." said Tabby.

"Me, too. See ya'll in the morning." I said.

"Good night." said Peyton already on the bed and wrapped in a blanket.

We all fell asleep in about five minutes. It took me a little while longer though, I couldn't help thinking about the guys and seeing them again, especially one in particular, a very hot young man who goes by Caleb Danver.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Riley likes Caleb, but this is after the party at the Dells and the night at Nicky's. How will Riley feel when she finds out that Caleb is with Sarah? **

**Keep reading to find out.**

**And thanks Bailee for giving me ideas. **


	3. The Girls Are Back In Town

Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning to the alarm clock on my on my phone. I had set it the night before so we wouldn't be late for school. I set it for 5:30, it would take all four of us that much time to get ready.

I woke Carrie up on the bed beside me and told her I was getting in the shower, she mumbled a sleepy okay, and started to get up. I knew she would wake up Peyton and Tabby, so I walked into the bathroom.

I turned on the shower and got in, I let the hot water pour over my body, instantly waking me up.

I got out of the shower fifteen minutes later. Tabby was outside waiting to get in after me. I mumbled a good morning and walked into the kitchen area. I needed my morning cup of coffee. I got my coffee and walked over to my bag. I got out of it the uniform we have to wear. I put it on and hated it, I don't like skirts, or ties. Needless to say, I wasn't in a very good mood for the first morning of school.

"Cheer up, we're back in Ispwich, we get to see the guys today." said Carrie.

"Yeah I guess, I really don't like this uniform though." I said.

"None of us do." said Peyton pulling on her shoes. We were all wearing relatilvely the same thing, short, plaid skirts, and either a white button up with a navy blue blazor and a tie, or a blue sweater with a tie. We all also had on Sperry's.

We were ready to leave the hotel by 6:45, classes started at 7:30, we still had an hour and 30 minutes before we neded to be at school.

"Let's get some breakfast before we go, like maybe eat in the hotel cafe." I said,

"Yeah, we have plenty of time, let's go." said Carrie, and with that we got on the elevator and headed to the lobby where the cafe is located.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We pulled into the school at 7:25, that gave us five minutes to find our class.

We found it right as the bell rang, we walked in totally without anybody looking at us. We took the four seats behind the guys, which there was only three. My dear brother was missing, hmm, I wonder where he is?

I leaned up between Caleb and Tyler, "Hey guys, whats up?" I asked with a big smile on my face.

"Oh, hey Riles." said Caleb.

"What a minute, Riles?" said Tyler, "what are you doing here?" he asked.

"We're going to Spencer." I said with a duh face.

"That's awesome." said Pogue turning around to join the convo.

"Mr. Simms, Mr. Danvers, and Mr. Parry will you please turn around and pay attention." said the professor with a disapproving look.

"Talk to you after class." I said in a whisper to them.

About five mintes later Reid walked in.

"Your late again, Mr. Garwin."

"Yeah sorry, I had things to do." said Reid.

"Well, you will have things to do in detention tomorrow." said the professor.

Reid sat on Tyler's other side without even noticing us. Then I guess Tyler must have told him, because he turned around with his mouth open and just stared at us. We waved.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Class couldn't be over quick enough. But eventually it was. We walkd out of the classroom and down the hallway a little ways before stopping to talk to the guys.

Pogue was the first to do anything, he picked up Peyton in a hug.

"Okay, definitley can't breath." said Peyton after a couple seconds.

"Sorry, I just can't beleive your back." said Pogue. Then in the next seconds all of the guys had us in huge bear hugs.

We had all hugged each othere for what seemed like forever before our little group was disturbed. Two girls had walked up, one a mocha color with dark hair, she wrapped her arms around Pogue, and the other a pretty blond, who wrapped her arms around Caleb. While seeing this, a flutter of jelousy went through me.

"Okay, girls, this is Sarah." said Caleb with a big grin on his face.

"And this is Kate." said Pogue.

We all said hi.

"Hi, I'm Riley, Reid's twin sister. That's Carrie, Caleb's twin sister, Tabitha, Tyler's twin sister, and Peyton, Pogue's twin sister." I said pointing everybody out.

"Hey" said Sarah, she seemed really sweet. Ugh, please don't, make it hard for me to hate you, I was thinking.

_Screw Kate, _I heard Tabby think.

_Yeah I'm sure Pogue is already doing that._ thought Carrie.

While all this was going on they were looking at each other. And when Carrie said that I just busted out laughing, so did Peyton. All the guys and Sarah and Kate were looking at us like we were crazy, and Tabby was glaring at us.

"Oh come on Tabby, that was funny." said Peyton.

"No, that was hilarious, nice going Carrie." I said while high-fiving Carrie.

"Um, what was hilarious?" asked Pogue.

"Nothing." we all said together. Then were burst out laughing again, this time Tabby laughed with us.

"Okay, I think they have spent to much time together." said Tyler.

"Yeah, maybe." said Reid.

"Okay, well to change the subject, were having dinner at your house tonight Caleb." I said.

"Oh really." he said.

"Yeah, we got a note, it's going to be a big fancy dinner like always." Carrie said.

"That's cool." said Tyler.

"Yeppers. all the families are coming." I said.

"Well, I'm gonna have to call Mother and see if the girls can come." said Caleb looking at Sarah and Kate.

"Yeah, you do that, I guess we need to get to class." I said.

"Okay, see ya." said all the guys with another round of hugs.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Pogue's POV.------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why, didn't we know that you had sisters?" asked Kate.

"Twin, sisters at that." said Sarah. By that time Reid and Tyler had went to their own second class.

"Well, they were in California and they don't visit very often, so I guess we thought you wouldn't need to know." I said.

"Yeah, they are very distant, at least they are now." said Caleb.

"What do you mean?" asked Sarah, it seemed like she was trying to understand, to bad Kate wouldn't.

"We used to be really close when we were kids. We were all the same age so we all hung out together. We had a lot of fun. And then when we were going to sart our freshman year at Spencer, they got a call from this big performing arts school, so the deceided to go." said Caleb.

"Yeah, well, why did they come back? Don't they have college to worry about? It's their senior year." said Kate.

"Probably not, ther were all over acheivers, so they probably deceided on college and stuff last year." I said

"That is pretty neat though, getting to go to a performing arts school, what did they do, sing, dance, act?" asked Sarah.

"Well, Carrie is a singer, and she is great. Riley is the actor, I have never known anybody to worm there way out of trouble like she can. She is better than Reid." said Caleb before I broke in.

"Peyton is the dancer, she is clumsy as hell, but when she is dancing she is a totally different person. And Tabitha is the artist, she can do it all, from photography to painting and modeling." I finished.

"Well, it sounds like they make the perfect group." said Sarah. I was so happy Sarah was kind of understanding, Kate just kind of had her mouth open like she was stunned.

"What is it Kate?" I asked.

"Nothing, it just seems like they are really cool." she said.

"Yeah they are, I hope you like them." Caleb said, more to Sarah than to Kate.

"Why wouldn't I like them." she said.

"Oh, I don't think you would. I'm just hoping for the best." he said.

"Oh, okay." said Sarah.

"Yeah, I think we should get to class now." said Kate.

"Okay, bye baby." I said kissing her on the cheek.

Caleb said goodbye to Sarah, and we headed to our class.

When we walked in, Tabby and Riley were sitting together. Wow, Tabby had grown up a lot. She looked awesome. Riley wasn't looking that bad herself, but Caleb always had a thing for her.

We sat down beside them, and before we could say anything the teacher started class.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Riley's POV--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had second period with Tabby. We walked into the class and sat down. A couple mintues later Caleb and Pogue walked in. I coulnd't help but notice that Pogue was checking Tabby out.

_You know Pogue's checking you out right??_ I thought to her.

She kind of smiled and then I heard her voice in my head, _Duh, I'm not that but he has a girlfriend, so whats he doing checking me out?_

_I don't know, but you are way better looking than that Kate chick. _I thought back to her.

_I know, I don't think I like her, she seems like a bitch, but Sarah seems nice enough._

_I know, I wanted it to be so easy to hate her, but she's gonna make it hard. _I whined.

Tabby busted out laughing at that and everybody in the class turned to look at her.

"Ah, Mrs. Simms, is something funny." asked the professor. Pogue and Caleb were giving us weird looks. I was also trying to hold in my laugh.

"Nope, nothing's funny, zero funny sir." she said. _Nothing except your fat, bald ass trying to teach. _she thought in her head.

I couldn't help it, I started laughing too.

"Mrs. Garwin, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yep, all's okay, I just had an outburst, sorry, I will try to keep them at a minimum." I said seriously.

"Haha, an outburst, your cool." said Tabby under her breath.

"Shut up, were going to get kicked out of class on our first day." I said back.

The class had returned their attention back to the front of the room, everybody except Pogue and Caleb, who were still looking at us weird.

"Yeah, guys, why are you looking at us like were a freakin science project?" I asked.

"Well, when you start laughing for no reason, it kinda makes you weird." said Pogue.

"And was that outburst like the one you all had in the hallway?" asked Caleb.

"Definintley." I said.

The teacher looked back up at us and kind of glared, then he went back to the lesson. We shut up for the rest of the class.

The day pretty much went on the same way, I had a class with at least one of us. My favorite class had to be the one with Reid though. He is such a smartass, maybe that's why we get along so well. But I don't think that professor likes me very much. I didn't make a good impression. Oh well.

At lunch we all sat together. The conversation revolved around what we had been doing, and the dinner party tonight.

Then school was over, we all deceided to go the Garwin Manor to get ready.


	4. Sleep Over! :D

Chapter 4

We got to Garwin Manor, which I guess is my new home, at 3:45. That gave us an hour and forty-five minutes.

We walked in the front door, my mother met us there.

"Riley, it's so good to see you, sweetheart." she said hugging me. My mother looked extremely elegant in her emerald pencil skirt and matching blazor, her blond hair pulled into a tight bun. The only jewerly she wore was her wedding ring and a simple pearl necklace.

"Hey Mom, it's good to see you too." I said hugging her back.

'Oh, girls, your dresses are upstairs and laying on Riley's bed. You can cut time by splitting up and taking showers in the guest bedrooms." she said. We must have looked confused because she quickly finished, "Don't forget that you have brothers. Reid called me as soon as he could and told me he saw you. He also told me that you would come her to get ready."

"Um, okay, thanks." I said.

"I hope you like your dresses." she said leaving the room.

We headed up the stairs and to my room. I opened the door, there were four dresses on the bed, each an excellent cocktail dress. I knew which one my was the moment I saw.

It was a perfect cocktail dress in purple,it would fall just below my knees, it was strapeless and form fitting. I also knew which everybody eslse would be wearing. Carrie would have the white, below knee length, and the straps crossed in the front, to go around her neck. Peyton would have the hunter green, knee lenght. It was a halter top, and it flaired out under the bust line. Tabby's would be the last, an electric blue knee length, which had spagetti straps, it flaired out at the waist.

When Carrie, Peyton and Tabitha picked up their dresses and walked out, I got into the shower.

It took me twenty minutes to shower, I got out and wrapped a towel around my body and then one around my hair. I then sat down in front of my vintage vanity and started my make-up.

It took me 15 minutes for my make-up. I blow dried my hair next, I aslo put curlers in it.

I slipped on my dress and it was magnificient. It made my tan pop, it also clung to my curves. After admiring it for a few more minutes, I went and took the curlers out of my hair.

I pulled on my shoes and was ready to go. And about that time Carrie, Peyton, and Tabby streamed into my room. They were dressed and ready also. We looked at each other for a few minutes then at the same time said, "Beautiful." And we walked down the stairs and got into the limo, which my parents were all ready in.

"Oh, Bryan don't they look lovely." said my mother to my father.

"Yes, darling, they do." he said back.

We got in the car and arrived at the Danvors' Manor in five minutes time. Before we got to the door, Caleb had it open.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Garwin, its nice to see you." he said politely.

"Now Caleb, you know to call us Bryan and Jacque, and it's good to see you too." said my father.

"Yes, sir." Caleb said with a sheepish smile. We all walked in as Evelyn was decending the stairs with what looked like a photo ablum in her hands.

"Hello, Jacque, Bryan, it's good to see you. And don't all you girls just look gorgeous." she said.

"Thanks Evelyn." We all said. We can't call any of the parents Mr. or Mrs. they get on to us.

"Oh, Carrie, that dress is amazing," she said hugging her daughter, "Jacque, would you like to join Paula and I in the dining room, we are looking at old pictures?"

"That would be great." said my mother.

"And Bryan, Mark is in the garage." she said. Of course all the fathers hung out in the garage, all the vehicles were there.

"Well Caleb, is anybody else here?" asked Carrie looking around.

"Yeah, Pogue and Kate are on the back patio, and Sarah went to the restroom." he said.

"No, I'm right here." said a new voice, I looked up and found Sarah coming down the stairs. She had on an amazing black dress, which was a major contrast to her pale skin.

"Hi, um, Riley, Carrie, Peyton, and Tabitha, right?" she said.

"Yeah, you got them right." said Carrie smiling.

"Good, so Caleb has told me you all went to a performing arts school." she said.

"Oh, he did, did he, well yes we did, it was awesome, I am the actress." I said.

"And I'm the singer." said Carrie.

"And I'm the dancer." said Peyton.

"And I'm the artist." said Tabby finally.

"Pogue and Caleb told us." she said smiling.

"Told you what?" asked Pogue as he walked in with Kate hanging all over him. I tried to surpress a grimace. It really wasn't neccasary to be hanging on him like that.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caleb's POV-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Told them about the girls." I said looking at them. They all looked gorgeous, especially Riley. That dress fit her perfect and....

No, NO! Sarah is my girlfriend, she looks gorgeous. Riley is like my sister.

_A very good looking sister._ She is, wait, NO!

Sarah, Sarah, Sarah. Riley is like my sister, I'm like her older brother.

"Um, earth to Caleb, hello Caleb." I realized that Riley was snapping her fingers in my face.

"Oh, I'm sorry I guess I just kinda zoned out." I said with a sheepish smile.

"I guess it's okay." she said smiling.

"So, Sarah how long have you been going to Spencer?" Riley asked.

"I just transferred from the Boston Public." Sarah said.

"That's cool, how long have you been dating the golden boy here?" asked Riley pointing at me.

I tried to look apalled but I couldn't, it didn't help that the rest of the girl were laughing and so was Sarah.

"Only a couple of days." said Sarah giggling.

In the next few minutes, Reid and Tyler walked in followed by Tyler's parents, Barbie and Layman.

The girls, talked a little bit more before we were called for dinner.

I was really glad that they were getting along.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Riiley's POV-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My acting skills are amazing, if I say so myself. I was fake smiling and pretending that I was actually interested in what Sarah was saying.

She didn't really give me a reason not to like her. But still. By the time Reid and Tyler got there I ws glad for a distraction.

_Finally, I can put my acting skills to rest. _I thought.

_I knew you wre acting. _thought Peyton.

_You fooled Caleb though. _thought Carrie.

_You would think that he might be smart enough to figure it out. _Tabby thought.

_He is stupid. _I thought back. We were all laughing like loons at that point.

"What is with you all breaking intp hysterics at random times?" asked Tyler.

"No reason, no reason at all." said Carrie, which of course made us laugh even more.

"Children, time for dinner." said Barbie poking her head out of the dining room.

We walked into the dining room, and sat down. Carrie to my right, Peyton to my left, and Reid, Tyler, and Pogue across from us.

The dinner was a five course meal. So of course, we sat at the table for three hours. Which is normal for these get togethers.

And it was obvious that Sarah hadn't been to a get together like this before, she seemed a little bit uncomfortable.

Well, when the dinner was over, we moved to the living room. The we being, me, Carrie, Peyton, Tabby, Tyler, Reid, Pogue, Caleb, Sarah, and Kate.

We sat down and it ended up being Carrie, Tyler, Reid, and Peyton, on the couch. Pogue and Kate were a recliner, Caleb and Sarah were in the other recliner, and me and Tabby were sitting on the loveseat.

"So, what do you guys want to do?" asked Sarah.

"Um, I don't know." I said.

"'Let's play truth or dare." said Reid smirking.

"No, let's just play 21 dares. That way nobody gets off easy with a truth." I said.

"Well, I don't think anybody would get off easy with a truth from you girls." said Tyler.

"Yeah they would, at least we would, and you all would get off easy with truths to, if you asked each other." said Tabby.

"True, well how do you play 21 dares." asked Caleb.

"It's simple, you go around the circle and somebody gets dared to do something, and the farther into the game, the worse the dares get." said Carrie.

"I don't know, what kind of dares?" asked Caleb.

"Don't be a spoil sport, just play." Carrie whined and did puppy dog eyes. None of the guys could resist our puppy dog eyes, which we had been doing ever since we were kids.

"Fine, I'll play. Just cut out the puppy dog eyes will ya." he said.

"Okay." Carrie said smiling.

We played 21 dares, which resulted in Reid jumping in the pool naked and then streaking around the house, Sarah and Caleb were locked in a closet, and Peyton had to walk with a carton of eggs on her head. Which was funny because she is clumsy as hell. All in all it was a fun game.

When we finished it was 9:30. I got up and went into the dining room and all the parents were gone.

"Hey, did all the adults leave." I asked.

"Yeah, they went home, they said we're having a sleep over here." said Carrie.

"That's cool, but um you do have clothes right." I said.

"Well of course, come on girls." she said.

"Okay, um girls, Kate and Sarah need to be taken back to the doors, we will be right back okay." Caleb said.

See ya in a few." said Tabby.

We went up to Carrie's room and changed into pajamas. We were all about the same size, but I was taller than Carrie so her pants and shorts were to short.

"Um, Carrie what are we going to do about this, I would normally wear just the shirt, but considering its a tank top, no thanks." I said.

"I don't know, hey you can wear a pair of Caleb's old sweats." she said brightly.

"I guess that will work." I said.

"Okay, come with me, I don't want to go in his room alone." she said and I laughed.

We walked down the hall and I started humming the Mission Impossible theme song, and it wasn't thirty seconds before Carrie had her hands in the shape of a gun.

We walked into his room, and it was neat, there was nothing on the floor. Carrie walked over to the dresser and started opening drawers. It took her a minute before she found the sweat pants and threw them at me. We looked at each other and then quickly left the room in stealth mode. When we got back in the hallway we broke down in fits of laughter. Once we were under controll, we went back to Carrie's room and I change into the pants. We then walked down the stair.

We went into the living room and sat on down, I was on the couch, Carrie on the love seat, Peyton in the recliner, and Tabby was on the other recliner.

We were bickering over a movie when the guys walked back in. I guess we didn't realize that Tyler and Reid went with them. But they had bags, which I assume, held their clothes.

"Okay, but I want to watch Sweeny Todd." I said.

"What is it with you and that cannibalism musical." asked Carrie.

"Well what isn't there to love, I mean you have the singing and dancing, and then you have the horror of cannibalism and death, it's an awesome movie." I said smiling.

"Wow, just wow." she said.

"I want to watch Nick and Nora's Infinite Playlist." said Peyton.

"I want to watch either, Brokeback Mountain, Ghost, Gone With The Wind, or Titanic." said Carrie.

"Um, definitely no chock flicks." said Pogue.

"Yeah, like you have a say." she said back sarcastically.

"Okay, let's watch Sweeny Todd, then Nick and Nora's, then Brokeback Mountain. Jake Gyllenhaal and Heath Ledger are hot." said Tabby.

"I totally agree." I said smiling.

"We will get the movies set up and popcorn and stuff and you guys can go and get changed." said Carrie.

"Okay, be right back." said Tyler and they all headed up the stairs.

It wasn't two minutes later before Caleb yelled down the stairs, "Who was in my room?"

Me and Carrie looked at each other and busted out laughing. Caleb walked down the stairs and all he was wearing was the pants he had on. I stopped laughing and just kind of stared.

"We were, Riley couldn't wear my pants, so she took a pair of yours." Carrie said.

"That is okay right?" I asked.

"Yeah it's cool, just my drawers weren't shut and there were clothes all over the floor." he said smiling.

"That was all Carrie." I said pointing at her.

"Yeah, way to be a great friend Riles." she said.

"I know it. Ain't I just the bestest friend ever." I said smiling a big smile.

"Yeah, whatever." she said, but she was smiling to.

Caleb went back upstairs and in a few minutes all the guys came down. And of course none of the were wearing shirts.

"Oh, don't they think their hot." said Peyton.

"Yep, they think they are too sexy for their shirts." said Carrie.

"I'm too sexy for my shirt." I belted out.

"Haha, your funny." said Pogue.

"I know."

They sat down, Caleb on the other end of the couch from me, Pogue made Tabby move over in the recliner, and Reid did the same to Peyton, and Tyler sat on the loveseat with Carrie.

"Okay, let's start the movie marathon." I said.

So, we watched Sweeny Todd, and I laughed my ass off at parts. Then It was Nick and Nora's, which is funny also. Then it was Brokeback Mountain, which was sad.

Everybody was still awake so we put in Titanic, which I knew was a bad idea because I was going to bawl my eyes out. I have seen the movie over a thousand times, but it still get to me.

I had moved around a lot on the couch throughout the movies, I couldn't stay in one position for long, and at the current moment, my head was on the side of the couch, and my legs were on Caleb's lap, who hadn't moves at all.

We watched the movie, and before it was over, I had sat up and moved closer to Caleb. The end was about to come up and I knew I would cry, I was a little teary eyed already.

"I hate that I'm crying, I have seen this movie so many times, you think I would be used to it." I whispered to him.

"Look around, all the other girls are crying already, and I'm sure they have seen it as much as you have." he whispered back. And sure enough when I looked around, Peyton had her head buried in Reid's chest, Tabby was sniffling with a tissue up to her nose, and Carrie had tears streaming down her face.

It was the very end, when Jack dies, I had tears running down my face and I was sobbing uncontrollably, but it was quiet.

"Riles, it's just a movie, shh, it's okay."he whispered putting an arm around me. I snuggled into the heat of his body.

"I know, it just gets me every time, she lost the love of her life, and they barely had anytime together." I whispered sadly.

Caleb, still with his arm around his shoulder said, "Okay, I think it's time for a guy movie, let's watch Mission Impossible."

Me and Carrie busted out laughing, she had her hand in the shape of a gun and I was humming the theme song loudly.

It was 4:45 in the morning before Mission Impossible ever started. I don't know if I want to go to school in the morning. Probably not.

But me and Caleb got situated on the couch. He was leaning back and my head was resting on his chest. And I fell asleep like that, just as the theme music came on.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Caleb's POV-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riley looked cute sleeping on my chest. She was also wearing my sweats which made it feel more intimate somehow. I hated seeing her cry, she looked so sad. I didn't like that, I want her to be happy.

I kissed the top of her head as she mumbled in her sleep. I looked around and all the girls were about drifting off, if not already asleep. Peyton hadn't moved her head out of Reid's chest and she seem like she was asleep. Pogue had his arm thrown around Tabby and it seemed like she was just about asleep. Carrie had her head on Tyler's head and he had his arm around her.

I brushed Riley's hair out of her face and pulled the blanket over her.

I layed back and tried to watch the movie but I was to tired. And before I knew it I was asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**A/N: Hey, sorry it took awhile, I didn't have my computer, so when I had an idea to write I had to write it by hand then copy it to the computer.**

**There are pics of the girls on my profile. **

**Thanks to everybody who is reading this, that's why I keep writing. **

**And I know the parents names seem weird, but they are my aunt's and uncles, and they are a big part of my life..**

**Paula and Mark**

**Jacque and Bryan**

**Barbie and Layman**

**So, I hoped you like this chapter, I will try to update soon. R&R **

**xoxo **


	5. Happy Couples Everywhere

Chapter 5

I awoke but I didn't open my eyes. I snuggled closer to the warmth beside me and felt on arm pull me tight.

What the hell, who am I snuggling to and whose arm is around me? I opened one eye to see a tan, chiseled upper body. I looked up to see Caleb asleep.

Then I remembered last night. Our movie marathon, and me bawiling my eyes out while watching Titanic.

I looked around the room to see Carrie and Tyler on the loveseat, she had her head on his shoulder and he had his arm around her. Peyton and Reid were on the recliner, Peyton with her head in Reid's chest. And Tabby and Pogue were in the other recliner, Pogue had is arm thrown around her.

I closed my eye and laid my head back on Caleb's chest.

I guess I drifted back to sleep because the next thing I knew I was being shooken awake.

I opened my eyes and saw Caleb looking at me and smiling.

"Good morning Cale." I said smiling back at him.

"G' morning Riles." he said back. I then realized I was still laying on him. So I sat up and went to the other end of the couch. I looked around the room to find everybody gone.

"Where did everybody else go?" I asked.

"They went to get breakfast, you were still asleep so I told them to go ahead, we would meet them later." Caleb answered my question.

"Okay, well I will go get dressed, it shouldn't take me 5.5 ." I said.

"5.5?" he asked.

"5.5 minutes, seconds, hours, time. It works for everything." I said smiling.

"Okay, I get it, go get ready." he said.

"Wait, I don't have any clothes." I said.

"Yeah you do," said Caleb, "your Mom dropped them off this morning."

"Oh, okay." I said, then I dashed up the stairs.

When I got to Carrie's room, I immediately looked at the bed. And sure enough, there were some clothes. I picked them up and realized that there was my favorite pair of American Eagle jeans, and an Abbercrombie t-shirt, and then there was my pair of blue converse.

I quickly got dressed, and then I went into Carrie's bathroom to find a brush and maybe an extra toothbrush. I found the brush and put my hair into a high ponytail, then after searching through drawers for what seemed like forever, I finally found an unused toothbrush. So I brushed my teeth and then ran back downstairs.

"You ready?" asked Caleb.

"Yeah, um, where are we going?" I asked.

"Well, they went to ihop, and I called and they are still there, so that's where were headed." he said.

"Okay, I'm starving, let's go." I said and we were out the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Caleb's POV--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hated waking Riley up, but the others had left fifteen minutes ago, and I was hungry. So, I woke her up and she seemed so comfortable just laying there with me.

But once she realized that she was still leaning on me she moved.

I told her about breakfast and she pratically flew up the stairs.

When she came back down the stairs she looked cute in a pair of jeans and a blue abercrombie t-shirt and a pair of converse.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Yeah let's go." she said.

We got in the mustang and drove the thirty minutes to the ihop in town.

Riley started fooling with the radio and this chick song came on, but Riley knew all the words.

_Dirt road in his old truck _

_Lined with honeysuckles _

_Down that old beach bend _

_Saw the water through the trees _

_And the way he looked at me_

_With that sly southern grin _

_And he said, I hope you know how to swim _

I looked over at her, to see her smiling and singing along.

She looked over at me and continued to what seemed to be the chorus.

_We took off our clothes _

_Through em' in the bushes _

_Mud between our toes _

_Bare white tooshes lore_

_How'd he get me to do it _

_How he told me to do it_

_Sunlight on the river glistened _

_And we were skinny dippin' _

_Screaming bloody murder _

_As he pulled me under _

_He took my breath for awhile_

_Chills from the Mississippi _

_Chills from the way he kissed me _

_We came back up with a smile _

_I never felt more alive _

She looked over at me and was still singing. Carrie is the singer, but Riley isn't half bad.

_We took off our clothes_

_Through em' in the bushes_

_Mud between our toes_

_Bare white tooshes lore_

_How'd he get me to do it_

_How he told me to do it_

_Sunlight on the river glistened_

_And we were skinny dippin'_

_Oooohhhh, yeah yeah _

_We took off our clothes_

_Through em' in the bushes_

_Mud between our toes_

_Bare white tooshes lore_

_How'd he get e to do it_

_How he told me to do it_

_Sunlight on the river glistened _

_And we were skinny dippin'_

_Ohh we were doing nothin' wrong_

_We were just coolin' off _

_Till' I was hot and sticky _

_Lord we were skinny dippin' _

_Truck radio blarin' T_

_hat water was all we were wearin'_

_To our necks and kissin'_

_Lord we were skinny dippin' _

_Ohh yeahhh Lord we were skinny dippin'_

We got to ihop before another song started.

We walked inside and started looking for everybody.

Riley spotted them first because she said pointing at them,"There they are."

"Let's go." I said.

We walked up and sat down.

"Hey guys, did you sleed well Riley." said Pogue as we sat down.

"For real, we couldn't wake you up for anything." said Tyler.

"We told you that you wouldn't be able to." said Peyton.

"Riley sleeps like she's dead." said Carrie.

"Yes, I do thank you very much, and yes Pogue I did sleep well." I said smiling.

They all smiled at her as we sat down.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Riley's POV--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After singing in Caleb's car, we found everybody and sat down at the table. They teased me about sleeping like a rock, but you know what, I do and it takes everything short of banging my head in to wake me up.

Caleb didn't have any trouble waking me up, though. I wonder what's up with that.

I looked at Carrie and she seemed really annoyed.

_What's wrong Carrie_ I asked in my head.

_Tyler, I have done everything but practically yell at him and tell him I like him, and he hasn't taken one hint._ she thought back, there was annoyance there.

_Well, maybe he needs a little help. _said Tabby.

_I'm not doing anymore, if he doesn't get it by now, forget him._ Carrie thought bitterly.

_We got it under control_ thought Peyton.

How do we get Tyler to take the hint? hhm.

Carrie was really getting irratated by the time our food came, Tyler had barely acknowleged her.

She just picked at her food. I knew it was going to be hell when we got to wherever we were going next.

We finished eating and everybody was happy, well except Carrie. I don't think Tyler had said two words to her.

We got into the cars, in Caleb's mustang was me, him, and Carrie, in Tyler's hummer was Tyler, Reid, Pogue, Tabby, and Peyton.

I was sitting the back in the mustang so Carrie had control over the radio, she turned it to a rock station and Papercut came on. She turned it up and started singing along.

She really had to be in a bad mood to sing that, she usually doesn't sing rock.

I guess we were going back to the Danvers' because thats where we ended up at. When Carrie saw the hummer pull in behind us, she ran out of the car and into the house.

I looked at Peyton and Tabby, and we had a silent conversation.

_She is really upset, we listened to rock in the car, and she was singing. _I thought.

_Jeez, I'm really hating my brother right now. _thought Tabby.

_Should we go talk to her. _thought Peyton.

I spoke out loud now, "Yeah, let's go talk to her." I said giving Tyler a look.

We walked into the house and up the stairs to Carrie's room. I opened the door to see her laying on the bed.

"Carrie, are you okay?" asked Peyton.

"No, Tyler is a damn coward. How can he not know I don't like him? Last night on the loveseat watching the movie, I was practically in his lap. And he wouldn't even look at me today. He is so stupid. I really hate him right now." she yelled. I think if the guys had come inside, they definitley heard her.

"Carrie, you don't hate him, your just frustrated. Look I was practically in Caleb's lap to, and I don't have a chance, he has a girlfriend. But you do, Tyler is just shy, you're probably a little intimidating." I said.

"And I'm in the same boat, Pogue has a girlfriend too." said Tabby.

"And Reid hasn't asked me out yet either." said Peyton.

"Thanks guys, I just want to be alone." said Carrie giving us a sheepish smile.

"Okay, see ya later." we said walking out the door.

When we went out the door, the guys were at the top of the stairs.

"How much did you hear?" Tabby asked.

"Enough to know I screwed up big time." said Tyler.

"Ya think dip shit, you didn't even talk to her during breakfast." I said.

"She is so pissed, I can't beleive you didn't talk to her asshole." said Tabby.

"She totally likes you, you're so stupid to not realize that, dick head." said Peyton.

And we all said that at the same time.

"Okay, God, I know I screwed up, let me go in there and apologize." Tyler said.

"And ask her out." said Tabby.

"Yeah, and ask her out." he said.

So, Tyler walked into Carrie's room. I didn't want to wait so I started down the stairs.

I heard footsteps coming down behind me, I figured it was everybody else following me. I didn't turn around until I got to the kitchen, and then to realize that it was only Reid behind me.

"Well brother, what do I owe this pleasure?" I asked.

"I just wanted to talk to me little sister, I haven't gottne to talk to her since she has been here." he said with that smirk of his.

"Okay, I'm only two minutes younger than you, and what do you really want?" I said.

"I wanted to know if Peyton likes me, I heard her say it while you all where in Carrie's room, but I don't know if that was only to make Carrie feel better." he said.

"Okay, another dip shit, what do you think. Do you think she would really spend the night in an armchair with somebody she doesn't like. I mean come on Reid, how stupid can you be." I said.

"I know, I just wanted to make sure." he said smirking again.

"So when are you going to ask her out?" I asked him.

"Now." he said leaving the room.

I smiled, SHIT! I meant to ask him if he heard what I said about Caleb, that's just what I need. An attached guy. Great.

I walked out into the living room to see Peyton kissing Reid, and Carrie accompanied by Tyler, smiling coming down the stairs.

I guess there was two more happy couples in the world.


	6. AN

**A/N: Thanks to everybody who has commented, added my story to their favs and story alerts. It makes me happy when I read the comments that say everybody likes my story.**

**I had fun writing the last chapter, Bailee actually gave me the idea about Carrie and Tyler (thanks, love you).**

**The song in the last chapter is Skinny Dippin, by Whitney Duncan. It's like my new favorite song.**

**I will try to update soon, there will be some surprises coming up. So, keep reading and reviewing.**

**Love, Bre **


	7. An Eerie Feeling

Chapter 6

We watched movies for the rest of the day. So much for perfect attendance, we were already skipping our second day of school.

Everybody left Caleb and Carrie's house at around 5:00. I went to my house, Reid, Tyler, Peyton, and Tabby went to the dorms, and Pogue went to his apartment.

When I got home, I went to my room. I turned on the radio and Cryin' by Aerosmith came on.

I got out my old, torn copy of Othello. I can't remember how many times that I have read this play. I obsolutely love it.

I sat on my bed and started reading.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Carrie's POV----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everybody left, so I went to my room and got out my guitar. I was in the process of writing a new song.

I played with the chords for a little while before I heard knocking on my door.

"Come in." I said still strumming the guitar.

Caleb walked into my room and sat down in the chair by my desk.

"Hey Caleb, what's up?" I asked him setting my guitar down.

"Nothing much, just came to see what you were doing." he said.

"Um, okay, well I was just working on a new song." I said.

"That's cool, so, really Baby Boy?" he said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, Tyler, he is so cute." I said smirking a little bit. Caleb squirmed uncomfortably, "What's up with you and Riley?" I asked, which made him squirm more.

"Nothing, we're just friends. I have a girlfriend." he said. I think he said the last part more to himself.

"Yeah, well Riley likes you." I said.

"I know, I heard her when she was up here earlier." he said.

"Well, do you like her?" I asked.

"I don't know. We have been like brother and sister since we were little. I don't know, I do but it's weird." he said confused.

"You wanna know what I think?" I asked him.

"What do you think?" he asked me back.

"I think you should dump Sarah and date my best friend, Riley Garwin." I said smiling.

"You know what, I think I like your advice. But I still don't know." he said.

"Fine, just figure it out please."I said getting up and pushing him out of my room.

"Hey, why do you have to push me out?" he asked playing like he was offended.

"Because, I need to finish my song." I said shutting the door in his face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Tabitha's POV-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me and Peyton left the house and headed for the dorms at around 5:00. We road with Reid and Tyler in the hummer. Reid and Peyton were in the backseat making out, it was so disgusting.

It was a very ackward ride for me and Ty.

"So, Ty, you finally pulled your head out of your ass and went for Carrie. I'm proud." I said.

"Thanks, your such a good sister." he said sarcasticaly.

"Don't you forget it brother." I said giving him a stern look.

He just rolled his eyes and said, "Okay, little sister."

That was all the conversation we had. I turned on the radio and Love Game was playing. It was one of my favorite songs, so naturally I started to sing along. Well, I'm not a very good singer.

_let's have some fun_

_this beat is sick_

_i wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_don't think to much_

_just bust that kick_

_i wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

"Oh my God, what is dying?" yelled Reid breaking apart from Peyton.

"Nothing is dying dickhead, I was singing." I yelled at him.

"Really, you call that singing." Reid said with a smirk growing on his face.

"Hey, I never claimed to be Carrie, I am fully aware that I cannot sing." I said.

"Well, how about we let the professional sing the song." he said.

"Fine, I guess I can refrain." I said slightly pouting.

"Thank you." he said turning back to Peyton, 'Now, where were we."

"We are at the dorms." Tyler cut in before they could start sucking face again.

Reid just kind of looked at Tyler for a second then got out of the truck.

We all trudged up to our rooms. When I got in the room, I changed clothes and fell on the bed. As soon as my head it the pillow I was out.

Peyton was rigth after me.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Caleb's POV---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was sleeping all peaceful, and that's when I felt it. Someone was using, a lot. My eyes opened and I saw Carrie standing at my door.

"Hey Care, what's up?" I asked her sitting up.

She walked over to my bed and sat down on the edge of it. "I felt someone using, big time. I know it wasn't one of the girls, it didn't feel like them." she said.

"What do you mean it didn't feel like them?" I asked confused, they can tell when each other are using?

"We can always tell when one of us are using, it's just this feeling that goes with it, like their personality or something. It's kinda weird. Like with Riley it's like feeling your invincible, and with Tabby it's like cool feeling, like I get cold all over, and with Peyton it's this warm feeling. And they say with me that they get this big burst of energy" she said.

"What did it feel like tonight?" I asked.

"It was like a really eerie feeling, like.." she paused for a moment and closed her eyes. She mumbled something under her breath that sounded like, i felt it too.

"Like somebody was watching me, I can't really describe it." she finished.

"Okay, well we need to talk to everybody tomorrow, see if they felt it too." I said.

"Yeah, well I'm going back to bed, see ya in the morning." she said getting up and walking out of the room.

It's so weird that they can tell when each other is using, I would be able to catch Reid all the time. I wonder what other stuff they can do and we can't.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Riley's POV-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up with a start. I felt somebody use, and it was bad. It wasn't one of us, who could it be?

I don't think it was one of the guys either.

_Did anybody else feel somebody use. And it wasn't one of us. _I thought. Before I knew it I heard their voices in my head.

_I felt it too. _thought Carrie.

_It wasn't one of us. It wasn't a good feeling, it was bad_. thought Peyton.

_It was eerie, like somebody was watching me. _thought Tabby.

_Okay, just making sure that I wasn't the only one. We will talk more about it tomorrow. _I thought back.

_That's what Caleb said, he felt it too. I wonder if any of the other guys felt it. _thought Carrie.

_Okay, well then we will just have to talk to the guys to. _I thought, _goodnight everybody._

_Goodnight _came their reply.

I went back to sleep but it wasn't peaceful. I was tossing and turning all night, thinking about the conversation to come in the morning.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**A/N: I know this chapter was short and I'm sorry. I also know it took forever to write. **

**So, I hope everyone keeps reading. This was not my best chapter, but there was some brother, sister talk in it. **

**I will try to update soon, and maybe update two chapters. It just depends if I can write two or not. It might be Monday before I update again, I have a basketball tournament this weekend.**

**Read & Review.**

**Bre**


	8. I Love You, Dumbass

Chapter 7

I woke up at 6:30, school started at 8:00.

I went to the bathroom to take a shower. I looked in the mirror and I looked horrible. I had bags under my eys, I looked like I didn't get any sleep. That may be because I didn't get any sleep. I was tossing and turning all night. Talking to the guys this morning wouldn't be fun, it meant that they had to find out that we could do things they couldn't. Like read minds, and feel each other using.  
I got in the shower and let the scalding water cascade over my body. I stayed in the shower until my skin was pink. I got out and went back to my room. I pulled on my uniform and looked at the clock, it was 7:10.  
I went back to the bathroom and dried my hair, I also put on make-up, trying to hide the bags under my eyes.

By the time I had finished that it was 7:45. Caleb and Carrie were coming to pick me up on his way to school, they said they would be here by now, so I rushed downstairs.

Of course, they were on time. They were both sitting in my kitchen drinking a cup of coffee and talking to my mom.

"G'morning. Mom, can I get some coffee in a thermus please, we need to get going." I said hugging her.

"Sure, sweetheart, how would you like it?" she asked hugging me back and kissing me on the cheek.

"Two sugars, and a lot of creamer," Carrie said with a smile on her face. Leave it to her to remember how I like my coffee.

I turned to Caleb and Carrie, "I hope I didn't keep you long."

"No, I just got here, your mother gave me this cup of coffee a few minutes ago." he said smiling.

God how I loved his smile. It made my knees weak.

Carrie brought me out of my little daydream, "I was going to come up there and bust down your door, but I figured we could wait a little while." she said.

"Well, I'm glad you didn't." I said.

"Here, you go Riley, have a good day at school." my mom said handing me the thermus.

"Thanks mom, see ya later, love you." I said walking out of the kitchen with Caleb behind me.

"Bye, love you too, bye Caleb, bye Carrie." she said following us and stoping in the doorway.

"Bye Jacque." they both said.

We walked out of the house and got into the mustang, I was riding shotgun and Carrie was in the backseat.

"So, did you feel it to last night?" asked Caleb.

"What, the person who was using enough to last for five years, yeah I did." I said.

"Carrie said it wasn't any of you." he said looking at me.

"Oh, she told you." I said turning around and glaring at her.

"Yeah, she told me how you all can tell when one of you are using from a feeling." he said, kind of making it sound like a question.

"Yeah, we all have different, like, emotions, I guess, when we use, so we can always tell." I said in response.

"Can you do anything else?" he asked.

"Like what?" I asked back.

"I don't know, like reading minds, or having control over anything." he said.

"Nope, we can just tell when each other use." said Carrie quickly.

Caleb kind of looked at her for a second before turning back to the road and saying, "Okay, just wondering."

_Way to go Carrie, you could have played it off a little bit more. _I thought jokingly.

_I know, he almost thought that we could actually read minds imagine that._ she thought back sarcastically.

I couldn't help but laugh. Caleb looked at me, but I was turned around looking at Carrie. He slid his gaze over to her but she just shrugged her shoulder and looked away. Which cause me to laugh more.

We finally arrived at the school ten minutes later. We grabbed our bookbags and walked into the school. We found everybody standing by their lockers. We walked up and got our books out and joined the conversation.

"So, did anybody else feel it last night?" asked Tyler throwing an arm around Carrie's shoulders. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and he blushed scarlet.

Reid had Peyton pulled up to him, and she was holding his hand.

"Yep, I think we all did." I said.

"Well, it wasn't one of us." said Tabby.

"Yeah, I know." I said.

"Wait, time out, how do you know it wasn't one of you." Reid said looking away from Peyton.

All the girls looked at me, and I just nodded my head.

"Because we know when each of us use, it's this feeling." said Peyton.

"What do you mean this feeling?" asked Pogue.

"Well, everybody is different, it kind of goes with their personality, I guess. When Riley uses, we get this invincible feeling, and with Carrie, it's this great burst of energy. With Peyton it's this warm feeling all over, and with me it's a cool feeling all over." explained Tabby.

"So, you know it wasn't any of you because you didn't get any of those feelings?" asked Tyler.

"Exactly." said Peyton.

"Well, what did it feel like?" asked Caleb, even though he already knew the answer.

"Like this eerie feeling, like somebody was watching us." I answered.

"That's not good." said Reid.

"Ya think." said Tabby.

Our conversation got disturbed by a certain blonde and brunette, "Hey guys, we missed you yesterday." said Sarah giving Caleb a kiss.

Kate didn't say anything until she walked up to Pogue and gave him a big kiss, "Yeah, where were you guys?" she asked.

"We had family stuff." I said smiling a sweet, innocent smile.

"That's cool." said Sarah smiling back.

The bell rang just after that, so we walked to class.

I had first period English and we were all in the same class. I sat between Carrie and Tabby. English is my least favorite subject so I zoned out the whole class. Until the very end when the professor told us what we would be reading, we were reading A Midsummer Night's Dream by Shakespear. We would also need our own copies. Good thing that had almost all of Shakespear's work and had read through them many times.

The bell rang shortly after that, I walked to my locker and got out my books for my next class. Science, Chemistry.

"Hey, you glad we're reading Shakespear in English." said Carrie coming up behind me.

"Yeah, but I wish we were reading Othello thought, it's my favorite." I said turning to face her.

"Really, Othello, I figured you were more of a Hamlet girl." said Pogue.

"Nope, Othello all the way. I love how he can be tricked into thinking she cheated on him, it just shows how much faith he had in her." I said.

"Yeah, he was stupid for not believing her." said Reid.

We all looked at him weird. Really, my brother reading Shakespear.

He must of gotten all the looks because he said, "What? I do read sometimes."

"Well, who would have thought Reid Garwin reading Shakespear." said Tyler.

"Oh, shut up." said Reid hitting him on the back of the head.

We all laughed. We stood and talked for a little while longer before the bell rang, then we headed to class.

My second period was math, yay trigonometry. I had this class with Tabby, Pogue, and Caleb.

I walked into the class and sat down, Tabby was on my left and some guy I didn't know was on my right.

I looked over at him, "Hi, I'm Riley Garwin." I said.

"Hey, I'm Bryant Harland." he said smiling.

The teacher had just walked into the room, so we didn't have a chance to continue our conversation. But Bryant was really cute, he had blond hair that fell over his eye brows, his eyes were a pretty blue. Not as pretty as Tyler's though. But I intend to talk to him, maybe exchange numbers.

Trig was so boring, I laid my head down on my desk and went to sleep. I woke to Tabby yelling in my ear, I looked up to see the classroom empty, except for Tabby, Pogue and Caleb.

"Where did everybody go?" I asked.

"Class had been over for five minutes, we have been trying to wake you." said Pogue

"I told you it took everything but a herd of elephants to wake her up." Tabby said sarcastically.

"Haha, that's not funny." I said.

"Okay, well let's just get to class." said Caleb giving me a dissaproving look.

"What?" I asked.

"You are so much like Reid." he said.

"Thanks." I said sarcastically.

I walked out of the classroom and to my locker. I was putting my books in and getting others out when I felt somebody behind me. I turned around quick to see Reid and Peyton smirking at me.

"What?" I asked for the second time in a matter of five minutes.

"I heard that you are taking after your big brother." Reid said smirking.

"Okay first, you are like two minutes older than me and two, yes I was sleeping in class. Caleb told me I was just like you." I said smirking back.

"Well, you know that you two are related," said Peyton, "you both sleep in class, you both have the same smirk, aaaand you both love me." she finished smiling.

Me and Reid just lookd at each other and started laughing.

My next class was with Reid, and it was Chemistry, I love to blow things up.

I got my book and we walked to class. I walked into the classroom, while Reid and Peyton stood outside

I sat down at a table and waited. It was a couple more minutes before the bell rand and Reid sauntered in to sit beside me.

The class started and me and Reid both layed our heads on the table.

"Mr. and Ms. Garwin," the teacher said, we both snapped our heads up fast enough to give us whiplash, "I would like if you didn't sleep in my class."

"Yes, ma'am.' I said sarcastically.

"Bitch," I whispered to Reid, "why does she have to make the class so boring?"

"Because, she wants us to be miserable and fail the class." he whispered back.

"Haha, well, she is going to regret that when we actually get to work with chemicals." I whispered with what I'm sure was a wicked grin on my face.

"Are you thinking what I think your thinking?" he asked.

"Well, if it's blowing something up or cathcing something on fire, then yes." I said still smiling.

"Nice." he said.

The teacher was still talking, so I tried to pay attention to her boring lecture. About thirty minutes into the class, she let us get started with the chemicals. We were supposed to be making it fizz just a little bit, but of course I was going to make it blow up.

"Okay, it says that we are just supposed to mix a milileter of the purple to the orange, but I think we should add half of it." I said.

"Okay, do you wanna pour, or do you want me to pour?" Reid asked.

"You of course, that way it blows up in YOUR face, not mine." I said smirking.

"Thanks a lot sis." he said sarcastically.

"No problem, now pour." I said.

He poured it and it fizzed and bubbled.

"Then we are supposed to add the red, we are supposed too add all of it." I said.

"Okay." he poured in all the red. It fizzed a little more.

"That's all it says to do, but I think we should add a quarter of the blue to, the swirl it around clockwise for about ten seconds. Then we should be in buisness." I said.

He did as he was told and after he swirled it he set it on the table, it didn't do anything.

"Um, I thought you said it would blow up." he said.

"Wait for.." before I could finish my sentence it was was bubbling and making a weird noise, I ducked automatically and Reid followed. When we hit the ground it blew.

We were laughing our asses off when the teacher came over.

"What happened, it was only supposed to fizz a little bit." she yelled.

"Sorry, I guess we messed up." I said sarastically. The whole class was laughing, except for two people, who I remembered as Aaron Abbott, and Kira Snider.

Reid was laughing at them, and Aaron didn't like it.

"What's so funny Garwin?" he sneered.

"You and your hoe. You know I think you might actually look better with no eyebrows." Reid said laughing.

"Is that right." said Aaron.

"Yeah, I think it is." said Reid smirking.

When Aaron curled his hand into a fist that's when I stepped in.

"Now, Aaron, why would you do something that would result in getting your ass kicked?" I asked him sweetly.

"Are you talking about him," he said pointing to my brother, " you think he could beat my ass?"

"Yes, I do, as a matter of fact, I know he could, but let's not chance it." I said.

Reid was just laughing. Aaron was trying to push me out of the way when I needed him in the balls. He doubled over instantly, I brought me knee up again and smashed it into his face. He looked up and had blood running out of his nose.

Reid was still laughing and I was smirking.

The teacher looked at us, and then at Aaron, "Class dismissed, I'm taking Mr. Abbott to the nurse. Riley, Reid, I will talk to you two later." she said leaving the room.

We walked out and towards Carrie, Peyton, Pogue, and Tyler's class.

"How much trouble do you think we will get in?" I asked.

"I don't know, maybe a detention," he said, "but where did you learn that?"

"We had to take a self defense class in California, we all know how to bring a guy to his knees in five seconds." I said smirking.

The bell rang and they came out of the class. They all looked at us skeptically.

"Why, are you here already?" asked Peyton

"Oh, class let out early." I said nacholantly.

"Really, what did you do?" asked Carrie.

"Well, we blew something up, then I'm sure Abbott waon't have kids and he might have a broken nose, all thanks to Riley here." said Reid.

They kind of looked shocked for a minute, while me and Reid were laughing.

"Go Riley. Um, why did you hut his balls?" Tyler asked.

"He was trying to hit Reid, so I stepped in between them." I said.

"Okay, well let's go to lunch, and let Caleb know, before someone tells him and he gets the story wrong" said Pogue.

We walked to the cafeteria and everybody was talking, we walked to the line and got our food.

I followed Pogue and Tyler and Reid to the table where Caleb, Tabby, Sarah, and Kate were sitting.

"Hey guys." I said sitting down.

Caleb looked at me and Reid befroe he said something, "So, I heard that you broke Aaron's nose, and that you blew up the Chemistry classroom."

"We only blew up our lab table, and yes I think I might have broken Aaron's nose." I replies innocently.

"Oh, yeah don't forget, he won't be able to have kids either." said Reid.

"What?" yelled Caleb. The whoole cafeteria quieted down and looked at him.

"Yeah, I kinda kneed him in the balls too." I said sheepishly.

"Wahoo, way to go Riley." said Tabby.

"Yeah, thanks, the guys thought the same thing." I said.

We were all sitting down and eating and having idle chit chat about this and that.

"Hey, let's go to Nicky's tonight." said Kate.

"Yeah, it's Friday and I want to do something." said Sarah.

"Wait, let's take a time out, what is Nicky's, question mark?" I asked confused.

"Don't you remember it's that bar that the guys tried to drag us to last Christmas." said Carrie.

"Oh yeah, I remember, we thought it was lame, so we didn't go." I said. laughing at the memory.

"Yeah, well how about you all come tonight. It will be fun." said Caleb.

We all looked at each other and had a silent conversation.

"I guess, we have nothing else to do." supplied Tabby.

"Okay, well me and Reid can meet Tabby and Peyton by the hummer, and then we can go get Riley." said Tyler.

"Thats cool." said Peyton.

"I will take Carrie, Sarah can you drive you and Kate, if Pogue is taking Kate, you can hop in with me and Carrie." said Caleb looking at his girlfriend, ewww I think I just threw up in my mouth.

"I will ride with Sarah, it saves you and Pogue both an extra trip." said Kate.

"Okay, then it's settled." said Caleb.

We finished lunch and the rest of the day was uneventful, what wouldn't be compared to blowing up something and then beating a kid up.

When school ended Carrie and Caleb dropped me off at my house.

"Mom." I said walking through the door.

"I'm in the kitchen." was her response.

I walked to the kitchen and went to the refrigerator and got a bottle of water before sitting down at the island.

"What's the matter sweetheart?" she asked.

"I need a car, how am I supposed to go places without one." I said.

"Well, aren't you riding with Caleb." she said.

"Yeah, but I don't want to have to depend on him, I want my own car." I said.

"Okay honey, let me talk to your father." she said setting a tray of cookies to cool.

"Okay, thanks mom." I said getting up and taking a cookie.

I left the kitchen and walked up the stairs to my room. I shut the door and started looking through my closet. It was 3:30, and Tyler was coming to get me at 6:30. I had 3 hours to get ready.

I looked through my closet for twenty minutes, giving up I went to the bathroom to take a shower.

I took a twenty minute shower, I walked back through my room to find something to wear.

I finally found a multi-colored shirt that banded at the bottom and had a racerback. I threw on a pair of jeans that had a hole in one knee, and then I threw on a pair of black flip flops.

It was 4:45 by the time I was dressed, I still had to do my hair and make-up.

I deceided to curl my hair, and then I put on my make-up. I was done by 5:15, which meant I still had an at least an hour before everybody got here.

I went downstairs to the living room, where I found my mother and father.

"So, Riley, what is this that your mother is telling me about? You want a car." my dad said as I sat down.

"Yeah, I want a car so I can get around, I don't like having to depend on other people." I said.

"So, what kind of car do you want?" he asked.

"Wait, you're really going to get me a car?" I asked astonished.

"Yes, we agree that you need your own vehicle. Reid has one, he just chooses not to drive it." said my mother.

"So, I ask again, what kind of car would you like?" asked my father.

"Well in that case, I would really like a '69 Chevy Camero convertible. Preferrably black." I said smiling.

"Okay, I will see what I can do." said my father.

"Thank you, thank you." I said getting up and hugging him.

I sat back down as my father was getting up, he was going to find my car.

I watched t.v and before I knew it, Tyler was knocking on my door.

"Hey Ty." I said smiling.

"Hey Riles, why are you so happy?" he asked cautious.

"Because I might be getting my dream car." I said.

'What's your dream car. Wait, let me guess, it's a Viper." he said trying not to laugh.

"No, I'm not that outrageous. Just a '69 Camero convertible." I said smirking.

"Okay, not outrageous huh." he said as we were getting into his hummer.

"Yeah, and your one to talk with this monster." I said.

"Your right." he retorted.

"I always am." I said back.

"What are you talking about?" Reid asked us.

"Oh, just the car your sisters getting." said Tyler like I got a car everyday.

"Wait, your getting a car?" asked Tabby.

"Yeah, my dad is trying to find one now, I want a '69 Camero." I said.

"Wow, who would have thought that my little sister has good taste in cars." said Reid.

We drove to Nicky's with chit chat about whatever.

When we pulled up, I saw Caleb's mustang and Pogue's bike, and beside them what must be Sarah's car. Jeez, it was a piece of crap.

We walked into Nicky's to find it crowded. Tyler spotted Carrie and everybody else at the other side of the bar sitting at a table. We walked over and sat down.

"Hey, Riley you look excited." said Sarah.

I smiled before saying, "I'm getting a car."

"That's cool, what kind?" asked Pogue.

"A '69 Camero convertible, black." I said still smiling.

"Wow, that's a nice car." he said.

"Yeah, well it will be my baby." I said.

"As long as you don't become as obsessed with it as Pogue is with his bike." said Caleb.

"Hey man, that hurts." said Pogue trying not too laugh. Everybody else couldn't help it, but they bust out laughing too.

"Well, come on Baby Boy, let's go play pool." said Reid.

"Okay, Carrie, you wanna come?" Ty asked.

"Sure, me and Riley can earn some money, come on Riles." she said.

"Okay, I'm all for taking money from suckers." I said.

We walked to the pool tables.

We played a game, and of course, me and Carrie won. But before we could start another game, Aaron and his followers came up.

"What do you want Abbott, another ass beating." Reid asked.

"I think your going to be the one getting the beating. Sixty says me and Brody here beat you." Aaron said looking at Reid.

"Whoa, that's a little low isn't it. What did mommy and daddy cut back on your allowance?" said Reid.  
"Fine, one hundred says we beat you." Aaron sneered.

"Deal, rack the balls Tyler." said Reid.

"Hey, Carrie you wanna hold the money?" asked Reid turning to her.

"Sure, glad too." Carrie said smiling.

Carrie took the money. The game began and it was no doubt that Reid and Tyler were going to win. But when Aaron bet Reid that he couldn't make a shot, and he did, Aaron started pushing Reid.

It ended up as Aaron and Brody going into the alley, followed by Reid, Tyler, Carrie, and Me. Then shortly after Caleb, Pogue, Tabby, and Peyton.

"What's going on?' asked Caleb.

"They bet me I couldn't make a shot, and I did." said Reid.

"Well, we ain't paying you shit, so get over it." said Brody.

"Alrigth ladies, break it up. Now." said Nicky coming out the door with a baseball bat.

"Whatever you say Nicky." said Aaron before walking back inside.

"Reid, what were you thinking. You could have exposed us all. And now you don't only have us to worry about, but the girls too. You risk exposing the whole covenant, and I won't let that happen." said Caleb.

"He wasn't risking anybody, he didn't use on that shot. It was all talent." said Carrie looking at her brother.

"I still won't let him expose us." yelled Caleb.

"Just let it go, he didn't risk us, I think it's time to go." said Pogue.

"Alright, Riley do you need a ride home?" Caleb asked me.

"No, I'm riding with Baby Boy." I said.

"Okay." he said.

Sarah came out the door and took a look at us.

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Just fucking great, Barbie." I mumbled under my breath hoping nobody would hear me. I looked up and sure enough, Caleb had heard me.

I followed everybody back through the bar and went and got in the hummer. Everybody said goodbye and we left.

When I got home, I went to my room, shut the door, turned on the radio and started reading Othello.

A few minutes later, I heard a knocking on the door.

"Come in." I called laying my book down.

Caleb came through the door.

"What do you want Caleb?" I sneered.

"Why don't you like Sarah?" he asked quietly.

I just looked at him, "Shouldn't it be obvious." I said.

He just looked at me.

"I LOVE YOU CALEB WILLIAM DANVERS, I have loved you ever since I can remember. How do you not get it?" I yelled, I was so frustrated, I could feel the unshed tears prickling behimd my eyes. I would not cry, at least not in front of him. He just stood there, shocked I guess. I just pointed at the door, and said the only two words I could muster, "Leave. Please." which came out in a steady voice.

Caleb walked out the door and didn't look back. Before I knew it, tears were moistening my cheeks.

I got out my notebook and black pen. And I wrote, I always wrote when I had strong emotions. And it was all in that notebook.

Two hours had passed before I was done. I closed the notebook and capped the pen.

When my head hit the pillow I was out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**A/N: I know it took me forever to update, but I just got to the point where I didn't want to write. **

**But I hope the length of the chapter will make up for the time. **

**Riley finally told Caleb she loved him, what will he do about it.**

**Thanks to everyone who reads, it makes my day when I get reviews. So click that button.**

**I will try to update soon, I know I always say that, but I update as soon as I can. I have a really busy schedule, with basketball and football. I hope ya'll understand.**

**Read and Review**

**Shelbi Breanne**


	9. Moving On

**A/N: Okay, I forgot a big part in the last chapter. Chase was at Nicky's, he was hanging with Kate and Pogue didn't like it. I know, I'm a complete idiot for forgetting something that important, and I'm sorry. So please forgive me and remember that during this chapter. **

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 7

Caleb's POV

Wow.

I didn't know Riley loved me. I mean I knew, I just thought....

I don't know what I thought, that maybe I could get away with her not loving me like I love her. That would make things so much easier. I could just stay with Sarah and forget about Riley, because she didn't love me. But this, this makes things complicated. I love Riley, more than anyone can ever imagine, and she loves me. Apparently since she can remember, and it's been the same way with me. I didn't realize it unitl that moment.

But, she has got to hate me now. I just stood there like an idiot, I did't say anything. And when she asked me to leave, with those eyes holding such emotion, I just left without a look back.

I don't know what I'm going to do. I guess I'm just going to have to get over it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riley's POV

I woke up the next morning and the radio was still on. It was playing Miranda Lambert's, Dead Flowers, I feel like a damn dead flower. Stupid Caleb Danvers. How could he not know I liked him. He is an idiot.

I got up and went to take a shower. I looked in the mirror, and yet another day were I look horrible. Great, just fucking great. I took a shower and then went back to my room.

I had deceided to go to town today, and I was about to let some stupid guy change my plans. So, I pulled on a pair of jeans, an American Eagle t-shirt, and my favorite pair of converse. I put on a little make-up, and went downstairs.

As soon as I walked into the kitchen, my dad chucked something at me. And of course, with my great reflexes, I caught it. I looked down and there was a set of car keys in my hand.

"It's in the garage, I think you will like it." my dad said not looking up from his coffee. I ran to the garage and looked. There sat a beautiful Camero, just how I pictured it.

I ran back inside and gave my dad a big hug and a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you." I said.

"Your welcome, consider it a coming home present." he said smiling at me.

I walked out of the kitchen and back to the garage. I called Carrie to see if she wanted to go to town, she did, so I told her I would come pick her up.

I pulled into their long driveway and up to the front doors. I got out of the car and went to knock on the front door.

And guess who answered, yessir, none other than Caleb Danvers. I guess it makes sense for him to open the door, he lives here. But did he have to do it with only a pair of sweatpants on, I mean come on.

He just kind of stood there, so I deceided to talk.

"Hey, where is your sister?" I asked him.

"Hey, she is upstairs." he said back, then he looked behind me and saw the car. "Wow, that's nice."

"Yeppers, that's why I wanted it." I said walking in the door and up the stairs.

"Oh, Carrie, where are you Carrie?" I said walking up the stairs and opening her bedroom door.

"Hey Riley, I'm almost ready, give me like 5.5" she said.

"Okay, I'm just chillin." I said.

A few minutes later Carrie came out of her bathroom in a pair of short shorts and a Holiister t-shirt, she threw on her flip flops and we were ready to go.

We walked down the stairs and went out the door.

Carrie stoped dead in her tracks when she saw my car, "Oh my God, it's beautiful." she said.

"I know, I love it." I said getting in the driver seat.

We drove to town talking about anything, except Caleb.

The first thing we did was shop. We hit all the stores, it took us about three hours.

After we gad our arms laced with bags, we deceided to eat. We went to a pizza parlor.

"So, what's up with you and Caleb?" asked Carrie once we had sat down and ordered.

"What do you mean?" I asked back.

"Well, he was sitting on the couch when we left and you didn't say bye, and now anytime I bring him up you change the subject." she said.

"No I don't."

"Yes you do, I was telling you something about last night, and just mentioned his name, and you started talking about shoes."

"They were cute shoes." I said defending myself.

"Yeah, well last night, after we got home, he left the house again. And when he came back, he went straight to his room, didn't say anything. He had barely said anything this morning." she said.

"Okay, what is that my fault?"

"Well, he went to your house last night." she said matter of factly.

"Yeah, he asked why I hated Sarah. And I told him it was because I loved him, and he should realize that. Well actually I yelled it. But anyway, he didn't say anything and just left." I said.

"Oh, well, he just walked out. Without saying anything?"

"Yep, when he didn't say anything after I told him, I asked him to leave. And he did, without saying a word or looking back."

"That sucks. What a douche." she said.

"Yeah, well I'm over it. There is this cute guy in my second period, so yeah." I said smiling.

"You do that. Move on from my stupid fag of a brother. He is missing out." she said laughing.

"Yeppers." I said, our food came right after that.

We finished eating and then I dropped Carrie back at her house.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Pogue's POV

"Come on Kate, pick up the phone."

"Hello." came a sweet girly voice, known as Kate Tunney.

"Hey Kate." I said.

"What do you want? Your not going to try and tell me to stay away from Chase again are you?" she asked, I could tell she was getting angry.

"Well, actually, yeah. It's just, I have this feeling about him. Something's off. Caleb thinks so too." I said.

"That is so stupid. There is nothing wrong with Chase. You are just jealous, and it's really annoying." she said, she was really angry now.

"Fine, don't listen to me. Hang out wih Chase, just don't come running back to me when something happens." I was angry now.

"Wait, does this mean that we're over?" she asked.

"I guess it does. Bye" I said snapping the phone shut.

I hated fighting with Kate, but if she is going to hang out with that prick Chase, I wasn't going to date her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I know this isn't my best chapter, but it was needed. **

**I might not be able to update for awhile, two-a-days for football starts tomorrow. And then the week after that we go to camp. :D I'm really excited, I'm going to get to spend a lot of time with my boys. Wahoo!!!**

**But anyway, I hope everybody can stay with me and hold it out until I am able to update. I will try to write during the week, but I don't know how much I can get done.**

**Read and Review **

**I love you all xoxo**

**Shelbi Breanne**

**p.s. there is a pic of Riley's car on my profile, and pics of the girls.**


	10. Another Author's Note

**A/N: Okay, guys I'm really sorry that I haven't updated. I have been super busy with football. I have been having a lot of fun, I love them guys. **

**I haven't been able to write at all because I have had to go to sleep early and wake up early. **

**I will try to update this weekend and make it a long chapter, but I might not have time. Next week we have camp, and we leave on Sunday, so I defiantly won't be able to update next week. **

**If you have any ideas on how I can continue the story, the would be appreciated. **

**Again I'm sorry that I haven't updated, please please please forgive me. **

**I promise to update as soon as I can.**

**Love, **

**Shelbi Breanne.**


	11. Karma's A Bitch

**I AM SO SORRY!!!!!! ****the last update was in july and now its december. but here's the deal, numero 1,,, life is crazy. between balancing football,basketball, and school, there really isnt anytime left....numero dos,,,my computer is completely gay. it wouldnt turn on....number 3,,,i kinda lost my muse, but i found it,,,it was under my bed. p.s it was really scary trying to find it, there are mutant spiders under !!! (: hehe...numero quatro?,,,,,(idk how to spell quatro) im sorry for the wait, but im going to try to be better on the updates.....oh yeah numero five,,,,(not even going to try and spell that in spanish) football season is over so that's out of the way,,,but basketball is still around to feburary,,,so i only have one sport to worry about....**

**STORY TIME!!!!!! YAY!! :) love Shelbi Breanne (and Bailee Nicole, because idk how to spell quatro :D)**

* * *

Chapter 9

_Riley's POV_

When I got home I called Bryant. We talked for about twenty minutes and finally deceided that we were going to meet at Nicky's at seven. I looked at the clock and it said 5:45, which gave me and hour to get ready, it would take me fifteen minutes to get there. So, without anymore thoughts, I went and got in the shower. When I was done I went to the closet to find the perfect outfit. And I did, I pulled out a pair of white short shorts, and a teal colored racerback tank top thing, and to finish it, the pair of black converse that I had worn today. I got dressed then I curled my hair and did my make-up. By the time I was done it was a little after 6:30, perfect timing.

I heard a knocking at my door so I went and opened it. Reid was standing there, with a look only I can describe as Reid.

"Hey little sister, everybody is going to Nicky's tonight. Wanna tag a long?" he asked smirking. I hated how he said little sister, and the tag a long part, yeah the hell right, he was the one that tagged a long.

"Number 1, little sister? Puh-lease, you are only two minutes older than me. Number 2, I'm already going to Nicky's, I have a date." I said

"A date, with who?" Reid all but demanded.

"Bryant Harland, he is in my second period."

"Okay, well, I guess I will see you there." He said turning and walking out the door.

I went downstairs, where I found my parents sitting in the kitchen.

"I'm going out, be back later." I said walking out the door that lead to the garage.

"Timeout, where are you going and who will you be with?" asked my father.

"Just to Nicky's and I will be with this guy Bryant, don't worry, everybody else will be there too." I replied.

"I'm sure Caleb is going to love seeign you with Bryant." my mom said quietly.

"What are you talking about Mom?" I asked, knowing where she was going with it.

"Nothing, just that you and Caleb were always destined to be together. But I know you two are stubborn and fighting with destiny." she said matter of factly.

"Mom," I started, "Caleb and I have never thought about each other in that way," as I was saying it I felt bad for lying, "plus, he has a girlfriend, and I'm in the process of gaining a potential boyfriend, maybe." I finished, but I gave her a look that said we would talk later.

She showed her understanding with a nod, "Okay sweetie, see you later. Have a good time. Love you."

I went through the door, and got in my baby. I turned the key in the ignition and it purred to life. I opened the garage door and backed out. I pulled onto the road, turned up the radio, I was in a kinda gansta mood, so turned the station to 101.1 and Throw It In The Bag, was playing. I started singing along, and before I knew it the song was over. I just kept listening to the radio and before I knew it I was at Nicky's. I looked at my clock and it said 6:55. I was early, which happened usually never.

I walked into the bar and automatically the overwhelming smell of smoke was about enough to make me leave. But trying my best to ignore it, I looked around the bar trying to find my friends. I spotted them in the corner booth we were seated at last time. Pogue, Tabby, Caleb and Sarah, were the only ones at the table. My eyes automatically swept to the pool tables and sure enough, Carrie, Peyton, Tyler and Reid were there. So, instead of making it ackward and going to sit at the table, I went straight to the pool tables.

"Well hey there Riles" said Tabby as I walked up.

"Hey." I said to all of them and smiling at the same time.

They all responded in some sort of greeting. We all talked for a while about nothing.

I looked at my watch and it was only five after seven, but Bryant was still late. At least I thought until I looked up and saw that he was sitting with the group at the table.

_Well damn._ I thought.

_What? _asked-thought Tabby and Peyton at the same time.

_Bryant is sitting with Caleb, and I was going to try and avoid him at all cost tonight. _I thought back.

_Timeout, what went on between you and Caleb? _asked-thought Peyton.

_Long story short, I told him I loved him the other night. He didnt say anything, and when I asked him to leave he did, without looking back. _I thought back to them.

_Well, he is a douche. Enjoy your time with Bryant, make Caleb as jealous as possible. _thought Tabby, from across the room.

_Planned on it. _Was my final thought, I gave them the trademark Garwin smirk as I walked towards the table.

Bryant saw me coming, he stopped his conversation, I guess I looked better than I thought. But Caleb saw me coming too, and his jaw kinda dropped. Whoot whoot, score one for Riley.

When I got to the table everybody was staring.

"Well, hey." I said smiling. They all the guys kept staring, while Tabby just kind of gave me a little wink.

"Uhm, is there something wrong with my face?" I asked, kinda getting self-consicous.

"No," Bryant said snapping out of it, "you're gorgeous." He said while standing, he gave me a brief hug, then sat and scooted over so I could slid into the booth next to him. And I did, when I was sat down he put his arm around me, and I snuggled closer to him. Which made Caleb's eyes flash with jealousy, score two for Riley.

"So, how has your day been?" Bryant asked me.

"Pretty good, me and Carrie went shopping. Really just girl stuff." I said smiling up at him.

"Sounds like a nice day." He replied.

"It was. What about you? What did you do?" I asked him.

"Nothing really, just kind of sat around. Pretty boring actually, that is until you called." He said, the last part making it sound not so innocent.

I laughed, Pogue and Caleb both cleared their throats, which just made my laughter turn into giggles, while Bryant just smirked at me, he had some adorable dimples.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Caleb's POV-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I knew the moment she walked in the door, without even having to turn my head. The atmosphere changed, the air got a little thicker. I let my eyes wonder to find the blond beauty walking over the the pool tables on her tan, long legs. Then I looked over at Sarah and smiled, although there was no comparisane with the two. But Riley could trump anybody, with her long blond hair and bright green eyes that always held such emotion.

I few minutes later, while Pogue, Tabby, Sarah and I were talking, a guy from my second period came into the bar. He looked around and saw us sitting in the corner and came to join us.

"Hey Bryant," said Tabby smiling at him, "have you came to meet Riley?" she asked him.

I just looked up kind of shocked, and curious about his answer. What would Riley want with a guy like this?

"Yes, I am matter of fact. Do you know where she is?" he asked.

"Yeah, she's at the pool tables. But she is coming this way." Tabby replied to him.

And just like she said, Riley was making her way over, she looked absolutely stunning. When Bryant got up and gave her a hug, my heart kind of hitched for a second, then continued to beat normally. He sat back down and put his arm around him, and she actually got closer. I was raging at that point, I can't imagine that I hadn't turned green from the jealousy.

Bryant started asking her about her day, and they just talked like we weren't there. That is until Bryant made a comment about a phone call, just the way he said it had me and Pogue both clearing our throats, as to break them out of their little world. And all Riley did was giggle, not protest that it was actually innocent. Which made me wonder, but then feel instantly bad, because as far as I know, Riley wouldn't do something like that.

But we all just sat there, talking. Me, trying not to stare. I was focusing my attention on Sarah, or at least trying to.

We sat and talked for what seemed like forever. I looked at my watch and found it was 10:30.

"Sarah, are you ready to go?" I asked her.

"Sure. Bye everybody." she said, the others had joined us a little while ago, while Bryant and Riley left. I don't know where they went either.

I said goodbye and walked outside. I heard voices in the parking lot, one male and one female. I looked around and spotted two figures at the back corner of the parking lot sitting on the hood of a car.

It sounded like Riley's voice. But she would hate me forever if I went out and checked, so I deceided to actually think I had a chance of her liking me again, so I didn't I just got in my car. But I had to drive by them to get out of the parking lot, my headlights would let me see who it was. Oh, I'm kind of a genius.

So, I got in the car, Sarah was already in on the other side. I started the car, turned on the lights and pulled out. Sure enough, Riley and Bryant were sitting on the hood of her car, talking, and what seemed like a liquor bottle sat between them.

That ruined my night, I drove Sarah back to the dorms, kissed her goodnight and headed home.

When I got home, I went straight to my room and to bed, with an ugly frown on my face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Riley's POV------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When everybody came and joined the table it suddenly seemed a little to crowded. So, Bryant and I headed to the bar first, and got a bottle of jack from Nicky, and then headed out to my car. We sat on the hood, music playing, and we dranked and talked. With the occasional kiss thrown in. To bad we weren't kissing when Caleb blinded us with his lights. Of course I knew it was him, they joke about me not getting obsessed over cars, too late. I would know the headlights of a mustang anywhere. But it would have just been a plus. I knew that I had pissed him off and he was jealous. I'm pretty sure I scored about five points to his zero.

When Bryant and I finally deceided to call it a night, it was about 12:30. There happened to be a hot kiss before we left the parking lot though, one that lasted for about five minutes. Bryant is an excellent kisser, and everytime he smiled I got a glimpse of those dimples.

When I got home, I went straight to my room and to bed, with a small content smile on my face.


	12. Movies

Chapter 10

I woke up in the morning feeling good. The sun was shining through my window and falling on my floor. The birds were chirping outside. It was good.

I got out of bed and into the shower. When I was done I brushed my teeth and got dressed, then went downstair to the kitchen.

Which is where I found Reid, half asleep sitting at the island, which is weird, he should be at the dorms.

"Good morning brother. How did you sleep? And what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Hey, it was fine. Mom and Dad wanted me to come by and tell you that they went out, to Boston I think. They won't be back until late tonight. And why are you so happy. You are acting like you got some last night." he said looking at my curiosly.

"Okay, well, I didn't "get some", but I succeeded in making Caleb think that I'm over him, and I had a very good time with Bryant. So it was pretty much a win-win." I said smiling again.

"Okay, uhm, why do you have to make Caleb think that you're over hiim?" he asked confused.

I laughed before responding, "You weren't here for the episode, I forgot. Well, it started Friday at Nicky's, after Caleb was yelling at you and stuff. And when Sarah came out and asked if everything was alright I mumbled under my breath something like just fucking great Barbie, or somewthing like that. And of course Mr. Golden Boy had to hear me. So, a few minutes after I got back, he came. He walked straight up to my room and asked why I didn't like Sarah. And long story short, I told him that I loved him, ever since I can remember. When he didn't say anything, not one word, I asked him to leave. And he did, without looking back. So that is the reason why I have to make Caleb think that I'm over him." I said.

"Well, I knew he was stupid but God, I'm pretty sure everyone knows that you and Caleb were meant to be together." he was saying before I cut him off.

"Wait, what do you mean meant to be together. Mom said just about the same thing last night." I said.

"Well, going back to where I left off," he stopped to kind of glare at me, "when we were kids you and Cale had the closest relationship, that is after the brother sister one. As we grew up everybody wondered when you two were going to start dating. You practically were, you were together all the time. But then ya'll got asked to go to California. And I don't blame you for going, trust me I don't, I'm glad did. We all felt bad, we were miserable, are other half was gone, but Caleb was the worst. I think it was because he had two halves misssing. You and Carrie." he said finishing looking at me.

"Well, when you put it that way, I'm kind of sorry, but then again I'm not. He has moved on, apparently, so, why can't I" I said asking the last part.

"You can, and I'm glad you are. Just try not to be the big bad bitch like I know you can be," I guess I looked kind of appalled because he added, "we are to much alike for you now to be a bitch."

"Okay, I guess I can try, but it's fun being the bitch. I know you have to like playing the asshole, at least most of the time."

"You're right. I do. But Caleb takes it out on us. So, try to be good for our sakes." he pleaded.  
"Of course, brother. This has been a great bonding moment, why not turn it into a day?" I asked, "We can go get some food and then go to a movie."

"Well, I was going to do exactly that with Peyton, Ty and Carrie are coming with us." he said.

"Okay, then I have to choices, I could be the fifth wheel, or I could ask Bryant to go." I said tapping my chin.

"Go call Bryant." Reid said laughing.

"Okay. I love you Reid." I said hugging him beofre dashing up the stairs.

Thirty minutes later, I was sitting in Bryant's 2008 Dodge Ram, it was jacked up and had smoke stacks, and it was red. He earned major brownie points for having a vehicle like this.

We pulled into the little diner, and I jumped out. I literally had to jump. I loved this truck.

Bryant walked over to me and pulled me under his arm, so I slid my arm around his waist. And that was the way we walked into the diner.

When we walked in it kind of gave me a pause, I was only expecting Reid and Peyton and Tyler and Carrie, but nope, everybody was there, Pogue and Tabby, and Caleb and Sarah.

But I didn't let it stop me, I continued walking toward the table. I slid into the booth by Carrie and Bryant slid in beside me.

"Hey, how as everybody been?" I asked smiling at everybody. Bryant grabbed my hand under the table and was holding it, I know I was bluhing a slight pink.

_Riley and Bryant sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. _the girls sang-thought in my head. Which made us all laugh. And again we got looked at like the freak show.

_We have really got to tell them that we can do this, I'm tired of being looked at like a freak. _I tought.

_Yeah, definatly. _said Carrie.

_Okay, later_. I finished.

Well, we all ate and then headed to the movies. I wanted to see Blindside, but everybody else wanted to see Sherlock Holmes. Me and Carrie saw it yesterday, Carrie said she would watch it again but I really didn't want to. But Bryant, being the good guy that he is said that they could all watch Sherlock Holmes and we would go see Blindside. I had to agree, just because I got my way and the look and Caleb's face was priceless. It probably didn't help that when Bryant suggested this, we were getting really cozy with each other.

So, we bought our tickets and split at the doors. Bryant and I went to the top row and to the corner. Which was my favorite spot in a movie theater, reason 1 it had a good view of the screen, reason 2 it was private.

We both got situated, it ended up Byrant with his arm around my shoulders, his hand awfully close to my boob, and me leaning into him with my hand on his thigh. Of course we didn't stay like that throughout the whole movie.

There were a lot of times when I didn't know what was going on because I was wrapped up with Bryant. We had a good make-out session. He really is an excellent kisser. By the time the movie was over though I had enough info about it to answer any questions. Our movie finshed before everybody elses, so I sent a text to Carrie and me and Bryant headed to my house.

**Hey, the movie is over. Me and Bryant are headed to my house to hang out, maybe another movie,evrybody can come by when ya'll are done, my parents are out for the night.**

When we got to my house, we put in Coach Carter, and we just talked. With some making out of course.

We were in the middle of a really hot kiss when I heard the door open. Bryant was laying on me so I knew we were going to be caught. And sure enough, Carrie walked right into the living room and saw us.

"Well, we know that you kids have been having fun." she said smiling. I just smirked at her and Bryant blushed, adorably I might add. But he got off me.

"Hello to you to Carrie, and everybody else." I said finally noticing everybody standing behind her.

Everybody came in and sat down, me and Bryant, the only two on the couch, Carrie and Tyler in one loveseat, Caleb and Sarah on the other, and Pogue and Tabby and Reid and Peyton in the recliners.

"So, how was the movie?" I asked as everyone was settled.

"Pretty good, but I wanted to fall asleep at parts." said Tabby.

"That was exactly how I felt." I said to her.

The attention got turned to the tv. as Cruz, was telling Coach Carter the deepest fear,

**our deepest fear is not that we are inadequate**

**our deepest fear is that we are powerful beyond measure**

**it is our light, not our darkness that most frightens us**

**your playing small does not serve the world**

**there is nothing enlightened about shrinking so that other people wont feel insecure around you**

**we are all meant to shine**

**as children to**

**its not just in some of us**

**its in everyone**

**and as we let our own light shine**

**we unconsiously give other people the permission to do the same**

**and as we are liberated fromour fears**

**our presence automatically liberates others.**

And of course, I said the whole thing along with him. And the attention was slowly turned to me as he went throught it.

"What?" I asked.

"You actually memorized all that?" asked Pogue.

"She has watched this movie a million and one times, of course she has. But I think its some of that actor skill coming out, she memorized basically the whole script." said Carrie matter of factly.

"I swear I know the whole movie just because it was always on the tv and she was watching." said Peyton.

"For real, I got about tired of it." said Tabby.

"I didn't. I love that movie." I said smiling.

"Well, thats just cool." said Tyler.

"Yep." I said.  
The attention got turned back to the tv. as Coach Carter came in with the progress reports. Then the game started.

We finished the movie and I finally got a look at the clock. It said 5:30.

"Shit. Riley I have to go. I forgot it was Sunday and I have church in an hour and I still have to get ready." Bryant said looking up at me from his phone.

"It's okay. Thanks for coming today." I said. He got up and so did I. I walked him to his truck and said goodbye and got a goodbye kiss.

As I was walking back to the house, out came Caleb and Sarah.

They got in Caleb's car and drove off, I just continued walking towards the house. When I got inside Carrie told me that Caleb was taking Sarah to the dorms and would be back. Great, just great I get to deal with him longer, without the distraction of Bryant.

Well, the night went on, Caleb came back, so it was the eight of us. We ordered pizza and watched movies, just like old times. The only difference, me and Caleb weren't cuddled on the couch. I felt really lonely, but I'm sure he was lonely too, sitting over there by himself on the loveseat.

Before I knew it, everybody had fallen asleep and we were being shooken awake by my parents. They sent us to the bedrooms where we continued our sleep.

I dreamed about one specefic guy, and it wasn't the one I had been kissing.

* * *

I said I would try to do better on the updates, so I think two in two days is pretty good.

I hope everybody liked it. And I know its taking me forever to get to the point, but I promise its coming.

Please Review


	13. What the hell?

Chapter 11

I woke up this morning to a male voice singing and my shower running. Which is weird because only one male lives in this house and it happens to be my father and he uses his own shower. Plus, there are four other full bathrooms in the house, not including mine, so why is there somebody in it.

So, I got up to investigate and I walked to my bathroom and opened the door. I saw a shadow in my shower reaching to turn off the water. My brain was telling me to move and leave, but my body was frozen.

The person was getting out of the shower, and they froze too. In all his naked glory, there stood Caleb Danvers.

Caleb got his barrings back before I did and picked up the towel that was sitting next to him and wrapped it around his waist.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Well, if you forgot, everybody spent the night last night. And we have school today so I was taking a shower." he replied.

"In my personal bathroom? Why?" I said asking another question. What gives him the right to come disturb my peace.

"Because all the other bathrooms are taken. And I didn't think you would mind." He said, a look on his face told me that he knew he looked good naked, and that I thought so too.

That motherfucking asshole son of a bitch bastard, of course I thought he looked good naked, what girl in their right mind wouldn't.

"That still doesn't change the fact that you invaded my space. Normally, I wouldn't care, you just would have had to ask. But considiring the circumstances, I do not want you in my shower." I said on the borderline of yelling.

"Chill out Riley, God. I was just using your shower. And what circumstances?" he asked. I just looked at him like he was dumb, does he really not know.

"Are you serious? I love you Caleb, I always have. Feelings like that don't go away over night." I said, my voice lowering to normal.

"Sure seems like it." he said looking at the floor.

"Oh Caleb, There is only two reasons why I'm with Bryant, to make you jealous, and to make me forget."

"Forget what?" he asked.

"You. The only time I'm not thinking about you is when I'm with him. But still, you're in the back of my mind." I said whispering.

We were still standing in the bathroom so I went and sat on my bed. He followed and sat beside me.

"Riley, do you know when I first fell in love with you?" he asked me. I just kind of sat there so he continued, "We were eight years old, and it was the annual fourth of july party at my house. You were wearing that purple dress, you hated wearing dresses back then. But all us kids, the original eight, were playing hide-and-seek."

-------------------------------------FLASHBACK--------------------------------------

I was hiding in the tree house that us girls made the boys build last summer.

Pogue was it and I knew he never looked in the tree house because he thought it was a stupid hiding spot, so naturally, thats where I hid.

But in the next second I heard somebody coming up the ladder. I held my breath and hoped my stupid purple dress wouldn't give me away.

"Riley, where are you?" I heard Caleb whisper-call.

"Under here, Cale." I called from under the table we had set up.

The next thing I know he had crawled under there with me.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Pogue never looks up here. So I'm hiding." he said.

"But this is my spot." I complained.

"Can't it be our spot?" he asked, I looked into his big brown eyes and knew I would share anything with him. I had the biggest crush on Caleb, but he would never know.

"Yes." I said smiling at him.

"Thank You." he said before he kissed me.

I was blown away, my first kiss, and with Caleb.

"I think I love you." he said.

"Okay, I might love you too." I said smiling at him still. Of course I loved him, I'm surprised he loved me.

--------------------------------END FLASHBACK-----------------------------------------------------

"That's when I knew, when you just simpley answered yes. I couldn't help but thinking, I love her. And that was when I fell in love with you. And I have never fallen out of love with you. You tell me that you have loved me for forever, well it's the same for me. I see you with Bryant and I just want to punch him in the face. I think, that should be me with my arm around her, I should be making her laugh. But Riles, we have barely talked the past few days. And I know that you are angry at me. Because I'm such a completely stupid idiotic asshole, I should have told you I loved you too that day in your room, and that I should've kissed you. But I didn't, and I'm so sorry. And I don't know how ti fix it." he finished finally looking at me.

I couldn't move, he just poured his heart out to me, and now I was being the completely stupid idiotic asshole.

But I finall got my voice back, it came in a whisper, "Fix it by telling me you love me, and kiss me, mean it."

"I love you Alyssa Riley Danvers." he said and then he kissed me. He kissed my lights out, such a better kisser than Bryant, and he's hard to beat.

"I love you Caleb, thank you. But what are you going to do about Sarah?" I asked him remembering that she was still a problem.

"I can't call or text her and break up with her, that's just wrong. I'm going to have to do it in person. Good thing I'm going to see her at school today, the sooner the better. The quicker it's over, the quicker I can be with you." he said smiling at me.

He put his arm around me and I leaned in and rested my head on his chest while my hands snaked around his waist. I had forgotten that he was naked except for the towel.

"You better go get dressed. You have been in here so long that everybody will be thinking that I killed you." I said laughing and looking up at him.

He gave me a soft kiss on the mouth before responding, "You're right. I will see you later."

I kissed him this time, then he left.

And I started getting ready for school in a blissful happiness.

* * *

The day went by okay. I talked to Bryant and told him that I couldn't see him anymore. He was actually okay with it, he figured what I was doing.

But I wish I could say the same about Sarah, when Caleb told her it was over, she bawled. I admit I would too, but not in front of everybody.

But we both deceided that we shouldn't be all lovey dovey with each other for about two days, just because that looks bad.

That night everybody went to the Danver manor and we just had another movie night, but this time I wasn't alone on the couch, I had MY Caleb.

* * *

**I know it was kind of a short chapter, but I think it was a good one. **

**Riley and Caleb finally got together. Yay. Happy Dance!!! :)**

**Review Please! :):):):):):):):):)(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(: **


	14. My Love

Hey y'all! Okay, so this isn't Bre, it's her cousin, Bailee. I don't know if anyone remembers me, but Carrie the character is based off of me. Anyway, Bre is pretty much stuck with this story and asked me to continue writing it for her, only problem is that the POV will be mostly Carrie now, since Carrie is me, and Riley is Bre. I can't write as Riley, because we don't have the same personality and it's harder for me to do so. Sooooo, I hope you all don't mind getting into Carrie's mind a little bit. And if anyone wants to help out with Plotage and stuff, feel free to PM me or Bre, if you want to PM me it goes to baileenicolee13. If you don't want to look it up you can go to Bre's profile and click favorite authors, I'm the only one on there. :) So I hope y'all don't mind me taking over, the story will stay on Bre's profile, considering I know my cousin so well that I know her password and such without having to ask. Anyway, on with the story.

Carrie's POV-

Things were starting to look out for the eight of us. I had Tyler by my side, Peyton had Reid, Riley and Caleb _finally_ admitted their feelings for each other, but the only problem was, Pogue was still with Kate and Tabby was still heartbroken. It's not easy watching one of your best friends hurt over a boy you see as your brother, and not be able to do anything about it.

It bothered Tyler a little more than anyone else, because Tabs is his little sister and he feels the need to protect her. Whenever Ty came over we just sat around my room and talked a lot. I loved having him as my boyfriend I didn't feel pressured to be anyone other than who I am when I was around him, he just made everything bad in my life disappear.

I was tossing and turning in my bed, trying to get comfortable as thunder rang out outside. I hated nights like these, when I couldn't get to sleep because I had too much on my mind. I could always get up and walk across the hall to Cale's room, or down the stairs to mother's. But, I didn't want to risk waking either of them. I turned to my bedside table and stared at my charging cellphone, thinking maybe one of my "sisters" would text or call me with the same problem. I felt like there was something happening that I needed to be awake for. Like someone was using the power big time, and my senses were keeping me awake because there was a chance that I could be attacked. I looked just in time to see the non questionable body of a darkling standing over my bed. I almost screamed bloody murder, not because it scared me, more like because I hadn't expected it to be there. I lay there shocked as the Darkling disappeared.

That was when my phone started ringing. I turned my bedside table light on and reached for the cellphone. "Hello?" I asked tiredly wiping my blue eyes.

"Care, did you just see a Darkling?" I heard Peyton's voice ask me. I sighed and nodded, and then remembered that she couldn't see me.

"Yeah, Pey, I did. Was the body of that dead kid they found at the Dells." I replied sitting up in my bed now. I knew it wasn't right for Peyton and I to be discussing this instead of telling Riley immediately, but I figured that since Peyton and I both saw it, there was a pretty good chance Tabby and Riley saw it too. "I'm going to go check with Caleb and then I'm calling Riley. I'll see you in the morning."

"Alright, I'll call Tabby and Reid. Night sis." I hung up and got out of bed. My feet padded down the hardwood hallway as I reached Caleb's room. I opened the door to see him with his phone against his mouth and a far away look on his face.

"Caleb?" I asked. Cale's dark eyes snapped to mine and he nodded. I walked over and sat next to him on his bed, leaning my head against his shoulder. "Did you see it too?" I asked looking up at him.

"Yeah, Pogue did too." He replied running a hand over his face. I nodded and told him about Peyton seeing it. "Can you find out if Riles saw it?" he asked. I nodded and released the block in my mind so that my sisters could hear me.

_Riley. _I called to her in my head.

_Yeah, Carrie? Peyton? Tabby? Are we all here? _Riley's voice rang out in my head strong and powerful like she was. I nodded to Caleb to tell him that I had her.

"Ask her if she saw the Darkling and what she thinks it means." he said to me. I repeated the message to Riley and the others and waited for her to reply. My head still resting against Caleb's shoulder.

_I saw it. And I'm not sure. Considering we all saw it. And this isn't the first time, it's not one of us. It's someone or something else. _she replied. I scrunched my eyebrow at "not the first time" and even more at "someone or something else" Who would send a group of powerful teenage warlocks and witches a Darkling? This was some serious dark magic, and whoever was doing was sending it to send a message to us all. As the level-headed thinker in the group I told everyone this as a finality before putting my block back up again.

Caleb and I sat in his room for a little while longer talking about the first time he saw the Darkling until it was about two in the morning and we both decided we needed to get some sleep if we were going to school in the morning.

The next day I woke up and got into the shower. I washed and conditioned my hair. When I got out of the shower I brushed out the tangles and let my eyes got black for a split second while it dried in an instant. I smiled at my reflection before sweeping on some mascara and a bit of eyeliner before skipping out into my room to change into my uniform. I rolled the skirt so that it came just above my knee and smirked at my relfection in the mirror. I really hated this uniform, but I made it work. I carried my blazer in the pit of my elbow as I skipped down the stairs to find Caleb eating breakfast in the kitchen. I drank a glass of orange juice and grabbed a bagel before kissing Mother on the cheek and running outside to see the Hummer waiting for me.

I blew Caleb a kiss and ran to the passenger seat of the Hummer. I slid into the seat and grinned over at Tyler, pecking him on the lips quickly before smiling at Reid and Peyton in the backseat. "Morning loves!" I said sweetly.

"Well someone's in a good mood, considering what happened last night." Peyton said with a smirk. I nodded and smiled brightly at her before rolling my blue eyes.

"Honestly, it's in the past. Sure we'll have to talk about it and whatever but I'm not going to think about it." We drove into the school parking lot and all piled out of the Hummer. Caleb's Mustang was sitting in the space next to the Hummer with Caleb and Riley making out on the hood. I ran over and opened the driver's side door with a smirk. I pressed the horn and laughed out loud when both Riley and Caleb ripped away from each other to glare at me. I slid out of the car and fist bumped Reid before looking over to see Pogue's motorcycle drive in and park next to Caleb's car, with a passenger other than Pogue on it. I looked around and smirked when I realized Tabby was the passenger.

We all walked into Spencer Academy together. Tyler and I were holding hands walking next to Reid and Peyton, Reid had his arms wrapped around Pey's waist and was walking behind her. Next to them Caleb had his arm wrapped around Riley's shoulders and she was holding his hand and next to them Tabby and Pogue were awkwardly walking together. I grinned at them and wondered how long it would take for Pogue to dump Kate and ask her out. When we reached out first class we all seperated to sit in our assigned seats. Sarah's seat was right next to mine and as I sat down I could feel her eyes on me. I gave her a polite smile before turning to the front of the class.

**I know, I know it's short. But it's all I got so far. Once I figure out a good way to wrap it all up the chapters will be longer. Thanks loves.**

**-Bailee & Bre. **

**-we don't own the Covenant**

**-muse for this chapter goes to, :D**

**best i ever had - state of shock**

**when you're gone - avril lavigne**

**my love - sia**


End file.
